


Secrets in the Attic

by HoneyImHomoLAHR (MrsChipRockefeller)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Accomplice, Almost Lobotomy, Angst, Barbecue, Child Abuse, Children, Confessions, Confusion, F/M, Family, Forgotten Ones, Gunshot Wounds, Hatred, Helpless Hotch, Kidnapping, Lies, Long Hair, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Missed Opportunity, Multi, Nightmares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovered Memories, Recovery, Rescue, Reunions, Secrets, Serious Injuries, Suspense, Suspicions, Weddings, Wheelchairs, electroshock therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 30,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsChipRockefeller/pseuds/HoneyImHomoLAHR
Summary: Aaron's been missing for three years and Jessica's new husband is hiding a secret in the atticOriginally posted on FFN with my username on there, MrsChipRockefeller





	1. Noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica hears noises

Noises

It had been three years. Three years since Aaron had gone missing. The last anyone had seen of him was him leaving the BAU one day after they'd just finished a long, draining case in Florida. Someone had been murdering old pensioners and leaving their bodies at the bottom of their front steps.

When they'd got home the next day they did all their files then left to go home. Aaron had been one of the first to go home which had surprised them but he'd just said he was anxious to see Jack who Jessica had told him had gone down with a tummy bug while they were away. Except he never reached home.

Jessica had called up hours later to see if he'd seen Aaron since he hadn't come home. That's when the alarm bells had begun ringing. They tried to find out where he'd gone but they lost any trace of him and his car was left halfway on his usual route home.

They'd gone over his car but couldn't find any evidence of who'd taken him. They'd also checked all his phone records to see if he was meeting anyone but there was nothing and Jack did indeed have a tummy bug. They went through anyone who could have a vendetta against Aaron until they were blue in the face but still hadn't been able to dig up anything about his disappearance or whereabouts. They'd even interviewed a few of them. They'd looked into hospitals and still pulled up nothing. It was like he'd just disappeared off the face of the planet.

They'd had to give up six months later but they still held onto hope especially as his body had never turned up. They always kept their ear to the ground and tried to hold on for anything they could look into such as sightings even though there had been none for three years. They just couldn't give up hope and he was never far from their thoughts.

Jessica was at her brand new home cuddled up to her husband when she heard noises coming from the attic. She looked up at him concerned and asked, "What's that?"

He tried to hide the anger when he'd heard the noises but tried to mask it as he faced his wife and asked innocently, "What noises, dear?" He decided feigning hearing them might be the way to go. He just hoped he'd stop soon. If not he'd go up there and make sure they did.

They heard a scuffle again and he tried to bite back the anger that was boiling inside of him. "That," Jessica answered.

"I'll just go and see," he smiled kissing her hair. "Why don't you take Jack to the park? Get him used to the area."

"Great idea," she smiled then kissed him softly on the lips. She couldn't believe they'd been married for a week. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She'd known him for fifteen years and had always wanted him. At first he seemed to only be interested in her sister but in the last few years he'd turned his interest onto her.

Jack scowled at him. He didn't trust his new uncle as far as he could throw him. He'd only appeared in his life and interested in his aunt about six months after his father had gone missing. He was happy to see his aunt happy and she didn't give her heart easy but he still didn't trust him. Behind her back he kept telling him he was his dad but he knew his real dad was. He missed him so much and hoped he'd get to see him again.

Daniel smiled watching them leave and headed up to the attic. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the man at the other end of the attic but smiled that he was still chained to the wall. He smiled even more when he realised no-one would recognise him now. After three years he believed they'd even given up looking. To everyone's knowledge he'd disappeared of the face of the earth. He'd made sure of it.

He went over to him and pulled out the gag he'd put in just before Jessica and Jack had arrived. Aaron glared back at him, "They will find me."

"After three years I doubt they even remember you," he answered grabbing his arm.

"Don't underestimate my team or my son," he growled narrowing his eyes at him struggling to get his arm free.

"Oh Aaron, how many times do I have to tell you he's my son."

"He'll never be your son," he shouted as Daniel brought out the syringe.

"Didn't Haley ever tell you he was never yours to begin with," he replied stabbing the syringe into his arm once again.

He glared at him as Daniel smacked him in the face once again. He took him out of the chains and he found once again he couldn't fight him back but no matter what he did he wouldn't break his spirit. That was all he had left and the memories of his son and the man he loved.

He kicked him over then took off his own trousers and lowered his boxers. He then took down Aaron's boxers while he tried to crawl away. He placed his hands firmly on Aaron's sides and forced himself into him while he moaned in pain once again. He could feel the tears in his eyes as for the hundredth time Daniel took pleasure from his body.

When his muscles gave out Daniel grabbed Aaron's hair that had grown out over the three years and carried on riding his manhood into him while he tried to keep the tears inside. He wouldn't let him see how broken he already felt. He vowed to himself every night for Spencer and Jack he'd never let him break his spirit no matter how many years it took for his team to find him.

"I will break you, Aaron, and you will pay. I've already stolen your family. It's only a matter of time before I break you," he said firmly getting off him.

"You'll never steal my son from me," Aaron shouted back feeling his body weaken again.

"Oh Aaron, wake up," he answered kicking him in the side. "He was never yours to begin with." He kicked him again then left the attic upon hearing the front door go again as Aaron sunk into the floor in pain.

One day he cried into the floor one day his team would find him. But how much longer could he hold on? These rapes and attacks had become almost daily and after three years his muscles had weakened.

He hated to admit it to himself but in his weakened state Daniel had even planted the seeds of doubt. He still remembered the affair Haley had had near the end of their marriage. He'd been so heartbroken he'd never asked any questions. Now he wished he had as it would end all this doubt but surely Jack was his. He had to be.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds his dad

Two

Jack had just come in from school early one day when he heard noises coming from the attic again but this time it sounded like a whimper or a cry mixed in with the usual scuffling. He'd been going to school by himself ever since he was eleven and his new school wasn't too far from home.

He couldn't stop his curiosity about the sounds in the attic. Daniel kept telling him he had them under control but he'd never trust him as far as he threw him. He knew it was a far stretch, maybe even his imagination getting a hold of him, but... but what if those noises were dad.

His dad had been missing for three years now and he never gave up hope that maybe one day one day he'd find him. He knew his dad's team would never stop looking but what if it was him who found him. All he wanted was to see his dad again. He didn't care what he looked like he didn't care what state was in he just wanted his dad back.

His dad had always taught him to trust his instincts. He'd never trusted Daniel. He'd appeared into his life only six months after dad had disappeared. Auntie Jessica had said she could trust him and that he was an old friend but he wouldn't. He'd seen things she didn't. Why had he seemed almost happy when he apologised for his dad's disappearance?

He'd even tried at first to convince him he'd run away but his dad would never do that. He knew he came first in his dad's world and he did his job for him. His father would never abandon him. When that hadn't worked he'd tried to get him to call him dad and convince him he was but he knew his dad was and he'd never betray him.

He heard the painful moans carry on and his chest tightened as it sounded like someone in pain. He took his shoes off and crept up the stairs trying not to make any noise. He didn't want to alert whoever it was that he was coming up especially if his suspicions were true that it was his dad in pain and Daniel was inflicting it.

He noticed the attic door was open and the stairs were leading down to the landing. The moaning of pain was getting stronger and it sounded like the moans dad would make shortly after he'd just come home from hospital when his old scars had caused him serious trouble. Fear began to creep into bones of what he'd might find but he had to know. Was it dad? Was this where he'd been the last three years? Had Daniel kidnapped and imprisoned his dad?

He gingerly stepped up the stairs hoping not to draw any attention to himself. When he got into the attic his eyes opened wide in alarm and a lump formed in his throat as tears filled his eyes. There was no denying those eyes that looked towards him in horror and pain. Even with long hair he'd always recognise his dad.

When he saw that his uncle had both of their boxers down and was repeatedly putting his penis into his bottom while his dad had been forced onto all fours he charged up to them and shouted, "Get off my dad! Get off my dad!" He could see his dad had already been beaten and that his dad had been weakened over the years as he couldn't move far and his eyes were filling up with tears.

"I'll be back in just one short moment," Daniel answered getting off of Aaron who was still shaking and looking at his son though every fibre of his being was on edge. He couldn't believe his son had just seen him get raped and sodomised while he couldn't fight back. He knew even though he was bigger that that was his son; his Jack.

Aaron watched in horror helplessly as Daniel went over to the twelve year old boy charging towards him and smacked him to the floor with one well-planted blow. His chest tightened as he saw his son land to the floor with a thud and his eyes closed.

Daniel got down by him and placed his fingers on his neck then got up smiling and turned to Aaron. "Look what you made me do to my son, Aaron," he sneered. "If only you'd kept quiet..." Aaron glared at him then turned back to Jack with his fear and concern.

As he flipped Aaron back over and got back on top of him inserting his penis into his rectum he said, "Don't worry, Aaron, he's still got a pulse. Unlike you I wouldn't kill your son like you did mine..." he then carried on raping him as he added, "Oh yes, I bet you didn't know that when George Foyet killed Haley she was pregnant with my child. You killed our child, Aaron. If it hadn't been for you he'd never have killed her."

The tears rolled down Aaron's cheeks as he took in the information. She'd been pregnant the day she died. It was all his fault she and the baby inside of her had been killed. He'd never known. Two innocent lives had been taken that day and one of them had never even had the chance to live.

When he heard the tears Daniel got off him and rolled him back over. He inserted his penis into his mouth and ordered him to suck then added, "Only of course when I was with her I didn't know she was Haley Brooks, my old college mate Jessica's baby sister. She just took off one day and I never knew what happened to her but I tracked her down and found out about her death. It took me years to find out her true identity and the fact we would never be able to be together again and raise our child. All because of you Aaron. All you'd had to do was take his deal but no you were too arrogant. No you had to take him down and because of that she and our child died."

He then got back up and put his boxers and trousers up. He then began repeatedly kicking him everywhere he could. "When I found out I knew exactly what I had to do. I had to ruin your life just like you did mine. I had to steal your family just like you did mine. Only that boy's just as stubborn as his father. He'd never let me be his father." When he saw Aaron's lips turn upwards he gave him one last kick right in the jaw.

"He could have been an older brother if it hadn't been you. How could you have denied him that?" he said getting the syringe again. "Now he's seen how cowardly and helpless his father can really be. What a disappointment! Don't worry when you wake up you'll be back in the hospital and won't have to face him."

He struggled against him as he placed the syringe into his arm. Yes he'd never be able to look his son in the eye again after what he'd seen but he couldn't lose him again. Not now; not now that he'd seen him for the first time in three years. Unfortunately he overcame him and inserted it inside.

He smiled as he saw Aaron's eyelids grow very heavy and finally close. He carried him down the stairs to his truck knowing Jessica wouldn't be back for another two hours then placed him in the back covering him up with a blanket. He then went back up to get Jack and did the same with him.

"Aw father and son reunited only to be ripped apart again very soon," he smiled just as he covered Jack with the blanket and got into the truck driving off to the private hospital he'd put Aaron in once or twice over the last three years.

Once he got there he smiled when he saw his friend come out to greet him. He got out of the truck and they went round the back. "I've got two for you this time, Stephen," he smiled.

"Same as before for dear Aaron?" he asked smirking seeing he was back in the van. Daniel nodded back smiling. "Who's the kid?"

"His son. He discovered him today while I was giving him the usual you know," he smirked. "Tried to protect him," he spat then regained his composure with a smile. "Give him the same treatment. He's too like his father."

"What will you tell the wife? Won't she wonder where the kid is?"

"I'll just tell her he ran away. Went to find his father."

They just laughed as they slung them over their shoulders and entered the hospital.


	3. Jessica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica finds out

Jessica

He'd just come home when Jessica came up to him frantic so he tried to put on the mask of a concerned, loving husband once again. He took her into his arms and smoothed down her hair.

"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked trying to sound as worried and concerned as he could and fighting the smile wanting to break out. He knew exactly what had her panicked.

"I can't find Jack anywhere. He should be have been home hours ago," she answered frightened.

"What if something's happened to him?"

"Oh hush hush I'm sure nothing's happened to him. I'm sure he's only run away to find his father. He's always going on about him."

Alarm bells started ringing in her head. How could he be so casual about her nephew going missing and of course Jack was always going to go on about Aaron. Aaron had always been his hero and he knew all Jack wanted was his dad back.

She looked up at him and was horrified to see him trying to bite back a smirk. She felt her heart rip into two. Oh why hadn't she listened to her nephew's mistrust? She knew her nephew had to have his reasons to have mistrusted Daniel for so long.

She pushed him away shaking tears out of her eyes. "No, no, what did you do to him?" she stuttered while every fibre in her being stood up alert. "What have you done with my nephew?" she narrowed her eyes.

"What would Haley think? Poor thing left her son with such incompetent guardians. First his father disappears," he smirked. "Now his aunt couldn't prevent his own disappearance."

Her eyes widened as she realised just what those noises in the attic might have been. She ran up to the attic and when she stepped in she could hear him following her but she didn't care. She saw what looked like chains at one end of the attic. Her eyes widened and she went over.

When she got there she saw blood nearby and one of Aaron's ties with blood on it. She'd recognise it anywhere she thought as she picked it up and tears threatened to prick her eyes. She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat then re-opened them. All this time he'd been here and she hadn't known. If only she'd investigated the noises instead of trusting her husband too.

She looked up to see Daniel standing there with almost a maniacal grin saying, "They got what they deserved."

She shook her head with tears filling her eyes crying, "No, no."

"Oh don't worry, Jess, they're still alive but you'll never find them. You'll never see them again," he laughed as he left the attic.

Racked with sobs she got out her phone and dialled the only person she knew could help her find her nephew and his father again. Oh what a fool she felt but she had to help them. She had no idea what her husband had planned.

"Rossi," she heard come through the phone.

"Dave," she wept into the phone trying to recover her tears enough to tell him what had just happened.

"Jessica, what is it? What's wrong? Has something happened to Jack?" he answered worried.

"Daniel's kidnapped him. Daniel kidnapped them both. I'm so sorry, I should never have trusted him. Oh god..."

"Jess, calm down. Daniel's kidnapped who?"

"Jack. He's taken Jack. Oh god I should have been home early and never trusted him. He also confessed he took Aaron..."

"What happened?"

She filled him in while trying to stop the tears that were readily coming. She couldn't believe the man she'd loved and trusted had turned out to be this monster. She was still shocked he'd just confessed to kidnapping both her nephew and his father then just left laughing.

Once she'd filled him in he asked concerned, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the attic at the house," she cried.

"Stay there! We'll be over as soon as possible. We will find and bring them both home."


	4. New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel comes up with a new plan

New Plan

Daniel woke up the next morning in his lover's bed and smiled over to Stephen. He was ecstatic to hear when he'd got back to the hospital last night that both Hotchners were restrained and catatonic just like he'd always kept Aaron here before. He was also happy to hear they'd been put into rooms either side of the hospital so they couldn't see each other.

"You've got a plan?" Stephen asked caressing Daniel's hand.

"I do," he smiled back kissing his hand.

"Want to fill me in?"

"If I can't steal his family steal him from them. Make him forget them."

"Electric shock therapy? Temporal lobotomy?"

"Ooh those both sound so good," Daniel smiled rubbing his hands together. "Maybe eventually a temporal lobotomy eventually but let's have fun with electric shock therapy first..."

Stephen smiled back. "What about the kid?"

"Leave him be but keep him restrained for the moment. The torture of being forgotten is enough," he smiled back kissing him gently on the lips while running his fingers through Stephen's hair.

He then got up and put on his jeans and t-shirt. He was about to leave when Stephen asked, "Where are you going?"

"To mess with dear Aaron's mind. He should be just coming out of the last drug we gave him to leave him catatonic. Perfect time to mess with his head," he smiled back at him.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Give Jack another injection of the drug then set up the electric shock therapy machine. We're going to have fun with that baby later."

"We sure are," he smiled back.

They kissed then parted ways.

When he got to Aaron's room he smiled when he saw him a little dazed and confused coming round from the drug they'd used to keep him catatonic last night. He also noticed the straps tying his legs, arms and waist to the bed. He smiled when he saw the TV in the corner of the room showing a live link to Jack's room. Nice touch, Stephen, nice touch he smiled.

"How are we feeling this morning, Aaron?" he smiled.

"What did you do to my son?" he growled weakly.

"Aaron, what are you talking about?" he answered pretending to look confused. "You don't have a son."

"That's my son right there," he answered weakly indicating with his eyes to the screen.

"Aaron, what are you talking about?" he asked picking up the remote and flicking through the channels. "That's just some kid on TV. I doubt your kid would be on TV."

He looked at him confused and puzzled while Daniel smiled at him. He was sure that had been Jack on the screen but why would his son be on the TV? His son had never acted. He'd never let his son have that sort of exposure it would make him vulnerable. Yet he was certain that had been Jack on the TV.

"I have a son," he answered firmly. "He's called Jack. He caught you sodomising me. You struck him down then raped, sodomised and kicked me even more."

"Aaron, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. You must have dreamed it. You've never left the hospital and as far as Jack's concerned I have no idea who he is. You've never had a child let alone a son." He inserted the drug again and smiled as Aaron drifted off again. "Night night Aaron soon enough you won't remember Jack."

He smiled as Stephen came in wheeling in a wheelchair. "The kid's asleep again and the machine is ready. All we're waiting for is the patient," Stephen smiled.

"here help me into the chair," he answered unstrapping the now catatonic Aaron and picking him up under his armpits. Stephen picked up his legs and together they placed him into the wheelchair.

Having then strapped him into the chair so he couldn't fall out they wheeled him to the operating theatre where they kept the electrotherapy machine. Once they got there they got him out of the chair and onto the bed. They put a plaster brick into his mouth so he wouldn't bite his tongue when the electricity shot through him and lubricating gel onto his temples. Daniel then placed on the electrodes.

He smiled over at Stephen who started up the machine. Daniel smiled even more as the electricity coursed through Aaron's veins causing his eyes to open wide and his body to shake uncontrollably. He laughed as he could see the pain in the frightened man's eyes and his long hair standing on end.


	5. Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron undergoes another session

Session

Daniel went back to him the next day to see what the results were of his first electro shock therapy session. He'd kept him restrained after the session so he couldn't escape. He was a little excited about seeing what the outcome was and doing the next session. Today he would see how many more he needed.

He smiled as he saw Aaron slowly open his eyes and look around the room a little frightened. He loved that look on him. He loved seeing that look of fear in the once strong, fearless Unit Chief's eyes. He would make him a terrified mouse not knowing who to trust or anyone.

"How are you feeling this morning, Aaron?" he smiled.

He looked over at him confused. Where was he? Who was he? Why did that name sound so familiar? Was it his? Was he Aaron? He saw the man was smiling down at him. Who was he? Could he be trusted?

"Where am I?" he asked nervously.

"Don't you remember," Daniel answered trying to hide the smile. He shook his head looking up at him vulnerably making Daniel smile even more. "You're in hospital. You were in an accident but we're going to make you better."

He then noticed the restraints on his arms and legs. Why was he restrained? Was he dangerous? "Am I dangerous?" he asked scared.

Daniel smiled at that question. Ooh this was going to be fun. He could make him scared of his own shadow. He put his hands either side of Aaron's quaking body and answered, "Yes you are. You've killed people including a pregnant woman and her unborn baby."

He shook his head feeling the tears building up behind his eyes. "No, no, I couldn't have done," he cried. "Please tell me I'm not a murderer. Please..."

"I'm sorry, Aaron, I can't but I can cure you..." He then pointed at the live link and added, "Do you know who that is?"

Aaron took a long hard look at the live link showing his son lying asleep in a hospital bed and shook his head. He looked familiar but he had no idea. "He looks familiar but no," he cried. "Why?"

"He was your son and last victim, Aaron. You strangled the life out of him. That's why you're here."

"No, no," he cried even harder. "Please, please forgive me. God have mercy."

"There's no mercy where you're going, Aaron."

He cried even harder and Daniel put a cloth over his mouth until he passed out then smiled as Stephen came in with the wheelchair. They got Aaron once again into the chair and strapped him in.

"I think we just need one more session before the lobotomy. He's not sure who Jack is and he has absolutely no idea who he is. I told him he was a murderer and his last victim had been his son," Daniel smiled. Stephen smiled back at him. "I'm thinking after this session we should let the kid out and let him find his dad."

"Absolutely," Stephen laughed.

When they got to the lab they placed him back on the table. They strapped him down once again but gave him a sponge this time to bite into. Daniel put the lubricating gel onto his temples again and placed on the electrodes.

Aaron came to just as Stephen turned on the machine. He felt the electricity course through his brain and shook uncontrollably. What the hell was going on? His brain felt it was on fire and hurt the most it had ever felt. He looked to the other men in the room with the most fear he'd ever felt and saw they were laughing. Tears fell down his cheeks but they hurt like hell.

They switched the machine off and he fell back closing his eyes giving in to the pain his head was currently in. They knew he was still alive as his chest carried on going up and down though his heart rate probably had to slow down. They wheeled him back into his room but this time only strapped him in across his stomach.

"Release the kid," Daniel smiled at his lover.


	6. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack escapes

Escape

He woke up in a room with white walls and a television in the corner. Was that his dad on the screen? He gingerly got up and over to it. He sat on the end of the bed examining the TV screen. He saw his dad lying on what looked like a hospital bed just like the one he was sitting on with a leather strap across his stomach and his long, dark brown hair underneath him.

Where was he? He had to find him. He knew he was only twelve but he had to get his dad out of here. He had to save his dad and bring him home finally. He just wanted his dad back.

He hoped he was somewhere in this hospital. He got up feeling a little achy but determined to find his dad and get them out of here before Daniel did anything more to them. Suddenly a little fear gripped him. What if they had already done something to his dad?

He tried to shake that thought out of his head and finding his hospital room open walked out. He crept around the hospital opening all the doors trying to look for his father but he did it slowly and quietly desperate not to be caught again. He had to get his dad out of here and couldn't let anyone get in the way.

He'd walked almost the whole length of the hospital when he opened the door and saw a man lying in a bed with a strap around the stomach. His heart lifted he'd found his dad but a feeling of nerves and fear came across him. Why wasn't he awake?

Sensing someone in his room Aaron opened his eyes and looked around him. He had absolutely no memory of where he was. He got up with his head pounding and the fear building in his chest. Everything was so fuzzy and confusing. Why couldn't he remember where he was or how he got here?

He saw a twelve year old boy there with fair brown hair and brown eyes. The boy beamed when he saw him and ran up to him with his arms open wide. He tried to edge back towards the bed and away from him. Who was he and why did he look so happy to see him?

"Dad," Jack shouted running up to him.

"Dad? I'm not a dad. I'm sorry you've got the wrong person," Aaron answered frightened clutching the sheets.

"No, you're my dad. Why have you forgotten me? Dad, it's me, Jack, your son," he replied trying to stop the tears from building up.

"I'm sorry I don't know anyone by that name. I'm sorry but I really do think you've got the wrong person," he answered attempting to back further and further away.

Noticing how his father looked at him with absolutely no recognition in his eyes and kept backing away from him in fear Jack's heart ripped in two and he tried to keep the tears inside but they were threatening to bubble to the surface. His dad really couldn't remember him. His dad even appeared afraid of him.

This wasn't the dad he remembered. He looked just like him but he wasn't at all like him. It was like someone had taken over his body. Nothing scared his dad for as long as he'd been alive. What had happened to him? What had Daniel done to him?

As Daniel stepped into the room Jack's devastation turned into anger. He knew he'd done something to him and he wanted to know what. He wouldn't let him do anything more to his dad. He had to stop him from damaging his dad even more. He may not remember he was his dad but he knew he was his dad.

"What did you do to my dad?" Jack shouted pushing him away. "What did you do to him?"

Daniel smiled when he saw Aaron was positively terrified and had absolutely no recognition of his twelve year old son. It had worked. He also had no recognition of who Daniel was. "I'm sorry, Aaron, is this boy distressing you?" he asked pretending to be concerned.

"Aaron?" he answered confused.

"Yes, that's your name," Daniel smiled. "Don't you remember?"Aaron shook his head vulnerably. "Do you remember who I am?" He shook his head again vulnerably. "I'm your doctor. I'm here to help..."

"Dad, don't listen to him. He's the bad guy," Jack shouted.

Suddenly Stephen appeared behind him and grabbed both of his arms as Daniel went over to Aaron with the syringe. Jack struggled to get free but Stephen only gripped him harder as Daniel inserted the syringe into Aaron's arm.

"Now we need you all rested up for your operation tomorrow," Daniel said taking it out again.

Jack's eyes opened wide as he heard the word operation and his dad's eyes close again. He stamped on Stephen's foot knowing he needed to get his dad help. He'd clearly not been enough because when he did try to rescue him they'd been brought here and now his dad couldn't even remember.

He ran to the exit of the hospital without looking back. He had to get help and he knew it had to be Uncle Dave. He should have called him when he first found dad but he'd been so angry when he saw Daniel raping him he'd only thought about getting him off his dad. He'd probably have that memory burned on his brain and he was almost thankful his dad didn't. He didn't know what his dad would do when he remembered that and it scared him. Would his dad's memory ever come back?

Stephen was about to go after him when Daniel placed his hand on his arm and said, "Don't worry, he won't get far."

When he got out of the hospital he saw they were in the middle of the nowhere. He tried to run towards the road determined to get his father help. He knew he couldn't save his father alone. He'd already tried and failed. He was only twelve.

Suddenly he fell down a dip in the grass and though his foot hurt he tried to get back up and run for help. He had to get help for his dad. If he didn't they'd do an operation on him and he was terrified of what that was.

"Come on, Jack, you're no use to your dad here. Come on, you have to get him help. They're going to operate on dad and do something worse to him," he said frustrated trying to get up but his foot just wouldn't let him move any further and he fell back down.


	7. Preparation Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Stephen prepare to operate on Aaron while the team prepare to rescue him

Preparation Showdown

They were all in the BAU when Garcia came running in looking a little exhausted but hopeful. None of them had gone home since Jack had gone missing two days ago and Daniel had indirectly confessed to having Hotch as well. Jessica had even slept in the office as well since they'd gone over the attic.

She woke up in his office when she heard Garcia come running through the office. They'd kept his office just as he'd left it the night he'd disappeared. She'd smiled with tears in her eyes as she'd seen all the trinkets, photos and plaque that reminded her of the man her nephew called dad.

She picked up the photo he kept behind his desk of him, Jack and Haley and traced her finger over her sister's face trying to keep a tear rolling down her cheek. "Oh Haley, I'm so sorry I failed you. If only I'd taken more notice of Jack than Daniel he wouldn't be missing. I was so taken in how Daniel was at college. I should have read his behaviour not remembered how he used to be," she said.

Dave came behind her and put his hand on her shoulder making her look at him. He tilted her chin up and answered, "Hey, hey, none of this is your fault. None of us want to believe our old friends/spouses can really be sadistic monsters."

"I should have listened to Jack. Maybe if I had he wouldn't be missing. Oh god to think Aaron was only in the attic and I let Daniel investigate the noises," she cried. "What's he done to him? What's he doing to them? Where's he holding them? Will I ever see them again? Will I ever get to apologise?"

"We don't know but we're hopefully about to find out. We believe we may have just found out where they're holding them and are on our way. I want you to come with us. We'll need you to be there for Jack..."

"You think he might have done something to Aaron," she answered frightened and worried trying to recompose herself.

"We don't know but we have to be prepared for what we might find but I assure you we will get them both back and you will get a chance to apologise to both of them but there's nothing for you to apologise for, Jessica. Believe me."

She nodded and they ran towards their SUVs and headed to the hospital they believed he was being held in hoping they were right.

Daniel got out of bed and ready for the day ahead with a huge smile on his face. Today was the day if all went well. Today was the day they'd make sure Aaron Hotchner could never remember anything ever again. One small slip could leave him a vegetable or even better kill him.

"I'm off to prep our patient," Daniel smiled. "Get the OR ready."

"What if the kid has managed to get his team?" Stephen answered nervously.

"Let them come. They won't find much of him here anymore."

He then left and headed towards Aaron's room picking up the tools. He smiled when he saw he was just opening his eyes and wondering where again he was. He was happy to see the effects of the therapy were still on him.

"I'm just here to prep you for your operation, Aaron," he smiled going behind him and unbuckling the strap across his stomach then pulling all his long hair out of the hospital gown. It now came to the middle of his back.

"Operation?" Aaron answered confused but let him get his hair out.

"Yes, you're having surgery today for your memory," he replied getting out the clippers. Aaron tried to struggle away when he heard the noise of the clippers. "Don't worry, this will just prepare you for your operation. We need to work on your brain."

"Why?"

"That's the only way we can help your memory. Aaron, I suggest you stop struggling unless you want the white coat on and restraints..."

"White coat?" Aaron asked nervously.

"Yes, white coat, Aaron. Don't you see it on the back of the door." Indeed seeing it on the back of the door Aaron stiffened and stopped struggling. "It'll be sad to see all this go," Daniel added running a hand through Aaron's long hair then kissing Aaron on the lips while he looked at him with fear. "I've had so much fun with it..." He then shrugged his shoulders going ," but alas it's got to go."

Daniel brought the clippers to the front of Aaron's mid back length hair and started running them through his hair strip by strip until there was only stubble left. Once there was stubble he forced him to lie back on the bed taking away the pillow and strapping him back down with the restraints.

"You said no restraints if I didn't struggle," Aaron answered vulnerably.

"This is for your own good, Aaron," he added then gave his balls one last squeeze. "Soon I'll be able to do whatever I want to you and you won't be able to remember a thing."

"Now stay very still," he added as he rubbed the shaving gel all over Aaron's bald head so he could remove the stubble. He then brought out the razor while Aaron looked up at him in fear and Daniel started shaving off the stubble.


	8. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's rescued

Rescue

Jack woke up feeling cold and sore with his foot giving him a lot of pain. He wondered where he was and looked up to see he was outside in the middle of nowhere. He looked behind him and saw a white building some distance behind him and remembered how he ended up here and tried to get back up again. He had to save his dad. He couldn't let them operate on his dad.

He saw cars speeding towards the hospital and hoped to God they were his dad's team coming to save them. He tried to walk towards the cars dragging his foot but he stumbled a few times. He kept going though knowing he was the only one who could help his dad.

"Hold on, hold on," Jessica said pointing to the moving figure not so far from them. "Jack!" She'd recognise her nephew anywhere.

Dave swerved the SUV onto the grass and parked as quickly as he could. When he did they got out and rushed over to Jack who kept stumbling towards them until Jessica finally caught up with him and he fell into her arms looking distressed.

"Uncle Dave," he cried looking at him distressed. "You've got to save dad! He doesn't remember who I am! He doesn't even remember who he is and they're going to give him an operation!"

When he heard the last one and looked up to see the others heading towards him he shook his head and indicated for them to carry on to the hospital shouting, "Go! Go!Go!" Seeing the panic in the older profiler's eyes they ran back to the SUVs and sped off to the hospital knowing Hotch was in serious trouble.

Stephen smiled as Daniel wheeled Aaron into the OR strapped down to the bed and as bald as a baby's bottom. Aaron looked around him terrified. What was going on? What were they going to do? He was so confused but he knew something wasn't right. If they were going to help him why was he restrained? Why had the doctor kissed and fondled him? That surely wasn't normal. Who were these people and what did they want with him?

When he saw the scalpel he stiffened in fear and kept his eyes on it. "Aren't you meant to put me under? Aren't you meant to give me anaesthetic?" he asked vulnerably.

"Oh Aaron, what fun would that be!" Daniel answered tutting picking up the scalpel with his latex gloved hands and seeing Aaron squirming like a worm trying to wriggle free.

Daniel grabbed him firmly under the chain and made the first cut on the left hand side about 5cm above his ear. Aaron looked at him more frightened as Daniel brought the scalpel across the same line he'd just created.

As Daniel was about to cut even deeper Aaron heard voices shout, "Freeze," and fainted dead away.

Daniel looked up to see two agents pointing their guns at him. "Come to share the fun," he smiled up at them. "He doesn't remember you."

"What have you done to him?" Morgan insisted while placing a hand on JJ's shoulder.

"Oh just a little experimenting," he smiled. "He doesn't even remember who he is."

As he was about to bring the scalpel to the cut again Morgan answered, "Touch him once more and I put a bullet between your eyes."

"Oh is that so agent," he smiled about to cut again but Morgan's gun went off before he could and he fell back dead hitting the floor behind him.

Stephen was about to pick up the scalpel himself but Morgan's gun went off again and hit him square in the chest. He went over to the two of them and seeing Stephen try to go for the scalpel again he shot his gun again until he made sure they were both dead.

JJ meanwhile ran to Aaron's body as Spencer came through the door and almost collapsed when he saw him there lying on the bed restrained, bald and with a large cut to the side of his head with his eyes closed. Morgan caught him knowing how much the older agent meant to him.

"He still has a pulse," JJ exclaimed. "He has a pulse."

They all breathed a sigh of relief even Jessica, Jack and Dave who had heard it through the walkie talkie Dave had been carrying. Jack hugged his Uncle Dave relieved they'd finally been rescued even though he knew his dad's recovery would have to go a long way.

Paramedics ran in and unstrapping Aaron placed him onto a stretcher then ran outside to the ambulance with him. Seeing the ambulance Dave ran over to them carrying Jack as it was clear his ankle was twisted and he knew he had to be with his father. They placed him onto a chair and started to put ice on his ankle telling him they'd take a closer link at the hospital.

"Is dad going to be alright, Uncle Dave?" he asked worried.

"He'll make it, buddy, it might take him a long time but he's going to be alright. He's a fighter," Dave answered.

He nodded and stroked his dad's bald head. "Last time I saw him he had really long hair," Jack smiled sadly.


	9. Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tells the team what happened

Telling

When they reached the hospital they rushed them both to ER. They immediately decided to take Aaron for tests noticing the blemishes on his temples and bruises and scars all over his body. They took a look at Jack's foot and decided it was indeed twisted so they bandaged it up and gave him crutches to use until it healed.

Soon a surgeon came up to them and said he needed to talk to the person Aaron had appointed to make surgical decisions if he was unable to do it himself. "That would be me," Dave said concerned. "What's going on?"

The surgeon took him aside and answered, "We've found a few past injuries that haven't healed correctly and..." He looked down then back up again. "We have to take a closer link at his brain. We suspect he might have been given electroshock therapy recently."

A lump formed in Dave's throat and he looked up at the surgeon. "Do it! Do whatever you have to do to save him! That boy's his son and he lost his mother some years ago! He's all he has!"

The surgeon nodded and left to tend to his patient. Dave went back to Jack and Jessica trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Electroshock therapy that was the reason Aaron hadn't been able to remember who he was or his own son. He just prayed the results weren't permanent. He didn't know what he'd do if Aaron's memory never came back but he'd always be there for them both. Aaron felt like the son he'd never had and Jack his grandson.

"Aaron needs surgery," he informed Jessica when she looked up at him concerned. "Just a few old injuries that didn't heal properly." He decided he wouldn't raise the alert on the electroshock therapy until it had been confirmed. He didn't want to scare them with only suspicion.

She nodded and the team ran up to join them concerned. JJ placed her hand on Spencer's back. Only she knew what had happened the night before Aaron was taken all those years ago. The night they'd confessed their feelings.

"How is he?" they asked.

"They just took him to surgery," Dave answered.

"How bad?"

"Only a few old injuries that didn't heal properly." He was certain until they had the facts he didn't want to scare them with suspicions.

They nodded but knew he was hiding something. They knew he must have his reasons but they knew they'd have to wait until the doctor came back out with the full results. Spencer had seen the blemishes on Aaron's temples and had feared electroshock therapy but he tried to keep calm his fears.

They were led to a private waiting room and Jack leaned into his Uncle Dave. He didn't know quite yet whether to trust his aunt anymore. She hadn't listened to him when all along he knew the bad guy was Daniel and she'd even married him.

"Jack?" Dave asked gently.

"Yes Uncle Dave," he answered.

"Can you tell us what happened? It might help both you and your dad." Jack looked up at him frightened and a little worried. Would his dad really want his team to know that he was raped? "It's alright, buddy, you're safe with us and whatever you tell us won't be told to anyone else."

"I heard a moan of pain in the attic so I went to investigate. I tried to keep quiet as not to alert Daniel but when I got there I saw dad with really long hair being raped by him..." Jessica's eyes widened in alarm. Jack looked down again. "I had to protect him, Uncle Dave. I had to..."

Derek crouched down in front of him and placed his hand on his knee. They were all horrified to hear not only had Daniel raped their friend and boss but that his twelve year old son had witnessed it. "Buddy, of course you did and I'm sure you did a great job..." he said then encouraged, "What happened next?"

"I was running towards them when Daniel came up and I felt his hand connect with my head and I fell to the floor. Next thing I know I wake up in the hospital. I crept round trying to find dad's room and when I did I went in but he was scared of me and didn't know who I am..."

"Go on, buddy. You're doing well," Dave encouraged giving his hand a little squeeze.

"That's when Daniel came in. He went over to dad with an injection and I tried to stop him but someone grabbed my arms and prevented me from doing so. I heard him tell dad he was going to have an operation. I had to save him so I stepped on the man's foot and made a run for it but I fell down the hole. I tried to get up but I kept falling in. I had to save dad I had to..."

"Buddy, you did," Derek said making him look at him. "If you hadn't alerted us we wouldn't have got there in time. It's all down to you, kiddo. You saved your dad."

He smiled slightly then looked up at his Uncle Dave. "Uncle Dave, why didn't my dad remember me?" he asked worried.

Dave didn't know what to say until he had the facts but he replied, "I don't know, buddy, I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out soon and he will remember you. I promise you, buddy, he will remember you."


	10. Shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossi visits Aaron

Shell

Dave felt a hand shaking his shoulder some time later and found he'd fallen asleep. He woke up to see the doctor looking at him and immediately shook Jessica who started shaking the others awake. They got up and prepared themselves for the news of Aaron's injuries.

"How is he?" Dave asked worried placing his hand on a sleepy Jack's shoulder.

"Physically he had a broken arm and leg that didn't fix correctly so we had to re-break and set them. His muscles are also very weak so they will have to be fixed on to restrengthen them. We also had to perform surgery on his rectum which had also become a little infected. Also there was a tiny stomach infection we've had to fix...Sadly we believe the most damage is psychological..." he answered.

"How bad?" JJ asked placing her hand on Spencer's arm.

"Our investigations proved our suspicions. Agent Hotchner received at least two bouts of electroshock therapy. Also there was no anaesthetic in his system and it's clear by the cut on his head that they had begun to perform a temporal lobotomy whilst he was still awake. While you were asleep we also ran tests to check his memory. He proved to us he has retrograde amnesia and he was answering only monosyllabic or very short sentences..."

Morgan smacked the wall while Dave tried to keep his composure. He was so glad Daniel Johnson and Stephen Myers were dead otherwise he would be currently letting Morgan beat them to a pulp. He just prayed to God there was a way they could get Aaron back to the man they all remembered rather than this apparent shell.

"What's going to be done for him? Is there any way he can be helped?" Dave asked trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"We can put him through therapy both for his amnesia and to help him over the trauma. Hopefully he'll open up further as he grows trust but we will also need to include you in the sessions to bring back his memory. Also we can help him with occupational therapy remembering the things he used to be able to do which will aid his recovery and encourage him to write down notes and to do lists to also help him bring back his memory."

"Whatever you need us to do you've got us. We'll do whatever we can to help him," Dave said firmly while the rest of them nodded. Aaron was family and it broke their hearts to hear the state he was in. They would do whatever they had to to bring him back to the man he once was.

"Good good," he smiled back. "We'll arrange the therapy sessions and inform you of the arrangements."

"Thank you." They'd move heaven and earth to be at those appointments even if they had to plead to be put on stand down. Aaron's recovery was most important.

"We'll also schedule him to see a physical therapist when his infections have died down to rehabilitate movement in his muscles and his broken bones. Also so he can rebuild muscle memory."

"How long will he have to be in here?" Spencer asked concerned.

"It depends on how quickly his mind heals but we're saying at least four weeks. Usually we'd put him into a psychiatric hospital and bring him back for his physical therapy appointments but because of the circumstances of his case we'll be keeping him here."

"Thank you," they smiled slightly. "Thank you for being so understanding." He was right. After the last two days being held in a psychiatric hospital that was the last place he needed to be.

"We'll also deal with his case as delicately as possible."

"Thank you, we appreciate it." They all nodded in agreement. "May we see him?"

"Because his psyche is so delicate at the moment we don't want to overwhelm him so I suggest solo visits."

He nodded and they all agreed Dave should go first. He was his best friend and had the most history with him. If anyone could reach or at least help him it was Dave. Jessica and Jack would be too much affected and Jack was too young to see his dad like this.

Dave swallowed the lump in his throat and followed the doctor to Aaron's room. He swallowed another lump as he saw Aaron lying in the bed staring blankly into space then turn his eyes to him not recognising who he was.

Dave asked, "May I come in?" Aaron nodded a little frightened and Dave went in and placed his hand on his shoulder. It upset him when Aaron shrank a little from his touch so he added, "Aaron, I'm a friend."

"Friend?" Aaron asked numbly.

"Yes Aaron, friend," he smiled sadly. It broke his heart to see him like this but he tried to keep it inside not to upset him further.

"He kissed me. Didn't like it."

"Who kissed you?" he asked concerned.

"Doctor..."

"Aaron," he said gently. "He wasn't a doctor..." Aaron looked at him shocked and a little scared. "He was an UnSub..."

"UnSub?" Aaron asked confused.

He tried even harder to bite down the lump in his throat as he added, "Yes, a bad guy..." Aaron looked even more frightened and weakly grabbed Dave's arm. "it's alright, you're safe now. You're in hospital." Aaron grabbed his arm even tighter. "No, Aaron, this is a good hospital full of good people. They're only here to help you. No-one will ever get to hurt you again."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Dave was about to leave to go to the others when Aaron pulled on his arm. He looked back to see Aaron looking at him vulnerably again. "Don't leave. Not scared with you. You friend."

He looked up at the nurse and she nodded. "If it makes you feel better I won't leave," he assured his best friend.

"Good," Aaron smiled back.


	11. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron suffers a nightmare

Nightmare

He looked up to see a man standing there looming over him with a creepy expression on his face. The next thing he saw was the shiny, sharp piece of metal in his latex gloved hand. He saw it come down and gulped while the fear crept through his veins. He froze and started screaming for him to get away from him or sedate him but he just kept smiling down at him bringing the scalpel closer and closer to his head.

Suddenly he felt it scrapping and cutting at the side of his head and froze stiff in fear. He then started kicking and screaming for him to go away and leave him alone or at least to give him some anaesthetic.

"What fun would that be, Aaron! I want to see the pain etched on your face! I want you to feel every cut!" he said calmly which frightened even more.

Dave jumped up from the chair he'd been dozing off in when he heard Aaron shouting and kicking and screaming. He saw Aaron was tossing and turning and kicking his legs at some invisible foe. He went over to him knowing he was in the middle of a nightmare and he couldn't bear to see his best friend so distressed.

He grabbed Aaron's shoulders gently and he woke up in a cold sweat shaking and looked up at him in absolute terror. As soon as he saw it was the same man who'd come into his hospital room and been nothing but kind to him he started crying so Dave hugged him close to him.

"You're safe, Aaron, you're safe," he answered soothing him. "No-one can hurt you ever again. They're gone. They can never come back."

"Man. Scalpel. Tried to operate on head. No anaesthetic. Said wanted to see pain etched on my face. Said wanted me to feel every cut," he answered vulnerably.

Remembering what the doctor said about the fact they'd tried to perform a lobotomy without anaesthetic that Morgan and JJ had saved him from just in the nick of time he held him close to him. "Oh Aaron, I'm so sorry, you went through that but they didn't succeed. You were saved just in the nick of time..." he answered.

Dave then felt where they'd cut and felt that it was wet. He brought his hand out and saw blood on it so he gently turned Aaron's head while he shook a little. "What is it?" he asked frightened and vulnerably.

When Dave saw what he'd suspected he answered, "I'm sorry, Aaron, for frightening you but you've pulled the stitches in your head. I'm going to have to get the nurse."

"Don't leave," he answered gripping onto his hand so Dave nodded and pressed the emergency button. When the nurse came in he informed her of what had happened and she got out the equipment she'd need to sort out his wound.

When Aaron saw the needle and thread he squeezed Dave's hand tighter so he asked, "Would he be able to have a local anaesthetic?"

She nodded and was about to get out the syringe when he noticed Aaron shaking a little again. "Bad guy insert syringe into me all time. No drugs,no drugs, no drugs," he said so she put it back down.

"Alright, Aaron, no drugs. Do you want to hold my hand instead while they clean up the cut and sew it back up?" Dave asked trying to swallow the lump in his throat. It broke his heart to see his best friend like this. He was like a frightened little kid; not the strong, fearless leader he once was. He'd do everything he possibly could to restore him to the man he once was.

Aaron nodded and clutched Dave's hand firmly looking at him as the nurse cleaned the cut with antiseptic wipes. She then unpicked the stitches while he winced and tightened his grasp on Dave's hand.

"Come on, Aaron, I know you can be brave. You're doing a great job of it," Dave encouraged.

He carried on looking at him trying to keep calm while the nurse picked up the needle and surgical thread then began to sew up his head wound again. While Dave tried to keep his eyes on Aaron's silently encouraging him she sewed it back up. Dave tried to keep the lumps that were forming in his throat when he saw just how deep the scalpel had gone. You could almost see his skull.

Once she had completed the job she closed it off and put a bandage pad over the wound. She then put the equipment away and left them alone.

When she'd gone Aaron looked down then back up again letting go of Dave's hand.

"What is it, Aaron?" Dave asked seeing how nervous he felt.

Feeling a little more confident about trying full sentences thanks to being with a friend he answered, "What happened to me? Why am I in hospital? Why can't I remember anything?"

Dave took his best friend's hand again knowing it was going to be hard to explain to him in this state but he had a right to know why he was in this state and how he'd ended up like this. "Aaron, you were kidnapped and the bad guy hurt you but you're safe now and they're gone. They gave you electroshock therapy but only twice that's why you're having problems with your memory but I promise you we will restore it no matter how it takes."

"I trust you. I don't have any reason not to. You've been nothing but kind to me. What are my injuries?Why did I get electroshock?"

"You've broken your arm and leg. You've also suffered infection to your stomach and your rectum..." Aaron looked at him a little concerned and frightened. "Don't worry, they just believe you were kept in unsanitary conditions and might have had a really bad diarrhoea infection at some point..." He prayed to God that Aaron bought that lie. He'd never let him know he was raped and sodomised. Diarrhoea was a much better option to destroying his best friend. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he bought it. "Also your muscles are weak and need to be restrengthened."

He nodded grabbing his head a little. "Electroshock?" he asked vulnerably.

"The bad guy wanted to destroy you by making you forget everything you ever knew including your little boy but you will get your memory back. You will remember everything with our help and the doctors I promise you..." Noticing how Aaron kept wincing and holding his head he added, "Now you need to get some more rest. Your head needs to heal as well as the rest of your injuries."

He nodded and began to lay back when something came to him. "Boy. There was a boy. Is he...is he alright?" Aaron asked concerned.

"Apart from a twisted ankle he's fine Aaron," he assured. Aaron nodded and begun to close his eyes but looked a little nervous. "Aaron, it's alright, I'm not going anywhere...I'll be here when you wake up." Aaron nodded again and closed his eyes fully.


	12. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron remembers Jack

Memory

A week later Aaron was still in the hospital bed but he could sit up a little more. Thankfully his infections were lessening and the antiseptic the nurse gave him seemed to be working very effectively. He'd been incredibly embarrassed the first time they'd applied it to his rectum but Dave assured him it was all part of the healing and no-one would know apart from those inside his room at the time and that was always just him and the nurse.

The team had come in to see him one by one as they hadn't wanted to overwhelm him with faces he couldn't remember. He smiled at each one in turn and enjoyed their company but they were still kind strangers to him. He'd smile at the little titbits and memories they'd tell him but he still struggled to remember it for himself.

Unbeknownst to him there was still one member of his team to see him. Spencer was still trying to find the courage in himself to visit the man he loved with everything in him. It stung that he was the only one who could remember that night three years ago. That night; that kiss, it was all a painful memory to him now. He knew it wasn't Aaron's fault but he hadn't been able to bring himself to face him knowing he wouldn't recognise him.

Aaron was in his hospital room looking at a picture of his son intensively. Suddenly he remembered a pair of young arms circling round his waist smiling up at him calling him daddy. He could see him crouching down and giving him a hug then picking him up telling him how much he'd missed him while he was away.

The thing that confused him though was even though hopefully this was a sign that maybe he was beginning to remember the boy everyone called his son why did he say he'd missed him while he was away. Did he go away often for his work? Had he gone away for a conference? He didn't even know what his job was.

Noticing a smile cross his best friend's face Dave smiled, "What is it?"

"I think I remember Jack..." Dave looked over and smiled. They'd never mentioned his son's name around him. They'd only ever called him his son wanting him to remember his name.

"Tell me..."

He told him what he remembered then looked at him confused. "Why did I go away? Where did I go? Did I go away often?"

"You did used to go away often. It was part of the job. Jack has always understood that," he answered. "You're his hero."

He nodded. "What was the job?"

"Profiling. You helped catch the bad guys and bring their victims justice."

He smiled. "I was a good guy."

"You are a good guy."

"I want to see him; I want to see Jack."

"I'll get him. He'll be so happy to see you."

He smiled and Dave left to go call JJ to bring Jack. Since they'd been rescued he'd been staying with JJ more than Jessica because he trusted her more. Dave knew that was one more relationship that needed fixing but currently while they both recovered they just wanted what made Jack most comfortable and if that was staying with JJ and Will JJ was only too happy to help look after the boy especially as he enjoyed nothing better than to help her look after Henry and Edward.

Aaron smiled when he saw Nurse Hobbiton come in. Currently she and Dave were the only people he trusted most in this world even though he got along with the kind strangers who would come and visit him. She had such a gentle touch when dealing with him and she was the only nurse he'd allow to treat his wounds.

"Hey Aaron, how are you today?" she asked smiling the smile she only kept for him. He'd quickly become her favourite patient and her highlight of the day was to treat him. He was so handsome and such a gentleman.

He beamed back at her the smile he always and only ever kept for her. He always looked forward to when she'd come and visit him. It was the highlight of his day though he wouldn't say that about the antiseptic. She always treated him like a person rather than just another patient so he felt almost relieved every time she came in to treat him. He never wanted her to leave and was always sad to see her go when she'd treated him.

As they went through the usual routine he smiled, "I remember my son and he's coming to see me."

"Aw that'll be great. Can't wait to meet the kid. Bet he's just as sweet as his father," she smiled.

He brought out the dimples she found so gosh darn cute as a beautiful blush crossed his cheeks. She thought he was so cute she felt like a giddy teenager all over again every time she was around him and could feel tingles down her spine every time she touched him as she went about her job.


	13. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Jack reunite

Reunion

JJ smiled when she got off the phone with Dave. She was over the moon her friend and former boss was able to remember bits and pieces about his only child. It was about time father and son were reunited.

She went in to see the twelve year old sitting on the couch watching TV with both her boys. Henry was now nine while Edward was only two. Henry was on one side of the couch while Edward was cuddled up to Jack. Edward looked up to both boys.

Even though he'd happily played with her boys she could see how much he missed his dad and was praying for him to remember him. He was also trying to recover from his own trauma of what had happened. He'd already attended one physical therapy session for his ankle and was seeing a psychotherapist to try and help him mentally and emotionally.

He would let Jessica take him out every now and again for a trip to the park or McDonalds but he still wouldn't go home to her. He was trying to learn to trust her again but he couldn't shake off she'd married his father's captor and he was in the attic when they first moved into that house and she hadn't even bothered to investigate for herself. He could see how guilty she felt but he was still having problems that she'd chosen to trust Daniel over him in the first place.

"Jack?" JJ said.

"Yes Auntie JJ," he answered looking up hopeful.

"Your dad wants to see you..." He looked up excited picking up his crutches.

"He remembers me?"

"Unfortunately only bits and pieces but yes he remembers you..." He nodded but carried on smiling. He knew bits and pieces of his dad's memory would never come back but the main thing was he remembered him. "Remember to take it easy on him."

"I will. You know I will, Auntie JJ," he answered looking up at her.

She nodded and they soon left leaving Will with the boys.

When they reached the hospital JJ took him to his father's hospital room. He almost ran towards it but she tried to keep him calm even though she understood why he was excited. He hadn't seen his father in a week and the last time he saw him he hadn't been able to remember who he was.

When he went in they saw him sitting up just as excited to see his son as he was to see his dad. Jack ran up to him and gave him a hug which Aaron eagerly returned.

"You remember me," Jack smiled.

"I do," he smiled back. "I do."

"Are you getting better?"

"Slowly but surely."

"Good. Can't wait for you to come home."

"Me neither."

Suddenly Nurse Hobbiton came back in to give Aaron his medicine. She smiled when she saw the little boy with him. She guessed this was the son Aaron had been just telling her about before she went to get his medication.

JJ didn't miss how as soon as she walked into the room Aaron seemed to light up even further than he had with his own son or the beam that crossed his face as he saw the nurse. She knew Jack was making him happy but right now with the nurse in the room the happiness was dripping off him.

She was more than happy to see him smile again after everything he'd been through and to see him this happy but it almost tore her in two. She knew her best friend, whom she almost loved like a little brother, was in love with him and they'd even shared a kiss three years ago though it had never gone any further due to Aaron being kidnapped the very next day. Aaron more than deserved this happiness but it would kill Spencer to know he was beginning to form feelings for someone else.

She'd tried to get Spencer to see him and understood it must be the most painful thing in the world to be forgotten by the man he loved but if he didn't visit Aaron soon she was sure he'd lose him. She'd tried to convince him but he had kept telling her he needed time. Now he didn't even pick up the phone.

"You must be Jack," the nurse smiled at the twelve year old boy. "Your dad's just been telling me about you."

"Your dad's nurse?" Jack asked curious. She nodded so he added, "Has he been behaving himself?"

"He's been very well-behaved," she smiled back.

"Good," Jack smiled back. "he used to be a bad patient."

They all laughed while Aaron grumbled, "I still don't like hospitals."


	14. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets married

Wedding

It had been six months now. Six months since Aaron had been found and restored to the family. Six months since he'd made the most painful decision in his life for the happiness of the man he loved. Six months since he'd lost him to another.

He remembered that day like only yesterday as he got dressed in his suit and bow-tie biting back the pain and tears.

Two weeks after Aaron had been found and taken to the hospital he'd finally summoned up the courage to go and see the man he loved. He'd been so scared of what he might find and how much Aaron could remember of that kiss if any but nothing had prepared him for what he'd found.

He'd stepped into his hospital room a little nervously but looked up to see Aaron looking lovingly at the nurse who had just walked in with him. He'd seen how he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her and how she'd treated him with so much care. It was obvious through their looks how much they loved and cared for each other.

He decided instantly no matter how much it would hurt that he'd give him up. What matters most to him was Aaron's happiness and he couldn't make him feel guilty. That just wasn't fair no matter how much it broke his heart to see him so happy with another.

Aaron had turned to him and smiled, "Spencer, right?" He nodded. "We were close?"

He nodded swallowing the lump in his throat and biting back the tears answering, "Close friends."

He'd stayed there some time talking to him never once bringing up that kiss. He watched them together and knew that despite how much it hurt he'd made the right choice. Aaron was so happy and he could never take that away from him.

Today was going to be the most painful day of his life but he'd get through it because he loved him. He couldn't even find it in him to hate Vicki. After all she brought Aaron the happiness he obviously couldn't. She continued making Aaron happy and that's all he could ask for. She was even a great stepmother to Jack.

When he'd first got the invitation he'd thought about turning it down but he couldn't bear to bring Aaron that pain. They'd become close friends once again since Aaron had returned to the BAU four months ago but never as close as they'd once been. He wouldn't understand why he'd turned down the invitation.

He heard a knock on the door and answered it to see JJ and Will there. He smiled slightly and picked up his phone and keys.

"You sure about this?" JJ asked concerned.

"Perfectly. It would only hurt him if I don't," he answered.

"What about you? Won't it hurt you to see them get married?"

"She makes him happy. I can't take that from him. All I want is his happiness. After everything he went through he deserves it. Yes I still love him but I am truly happy for him. He's happy everyone can see that."

She nodded and they got into the car heading off to the venue where Victoria Hobbiton and Aaron Hotchner would be becoming man and wife.

Once they got there they slipped into the back and watched the ceremony from there. Trying to bite back tears he saw the man he loved take this woman to be his wife in lawful wedded marriage. He'd even stayed quiet as the priest asked whether anyone knew of any lawful impediment of why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony even if his heart wanted to scream out he loved him and it should have been him and not her.

He kept telling himself Aaron was happy and no matter how much it broke his heart it wasn't him causing him that happiness if he truly loved him as he did he could never take that from him. It was clear to everyone as Aaron took up Vicki's veil and kissed her deeply and passionately how happy he was and how much he loved this woman he now called wife.

On his way out he congratulated the happy couple hugging Aaron close to him telling him just how happy he was for him and wished him the very best. He thanked him happily back never knowing about the kiss they had shared that one night before their lives had changed forever. Part of him hoped Aaron never remembered as the last thing he wanted him to feel was guilty about having fallen in love with someone else.

They all headed off to the reception Dave had held for the happy couple and after the toasts everyone got up to dance. Spencer, not feeling much like dancing, went to the back of the garden and sat on a bench overlooking a fish pond.

He watched sadly as the newly married couple shared their first dance biting back the tears he promised he would only cry when he was at home. He wouldn't cry here; he wouldn't ruin Aaron's big day.

Some time later he felt someone sit beside him and he turned to see the very man that haunted his every dream. The man he couldn't stop loving no matter how hard he tried.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "You're not out there enjoying yourself. You're here by yourself."

"I'm just a little tired but you should be out there enjoying yourself. It's your wedding," Spencer answered.

Suddenly Aaron looked incredibly guilty and exclaimed, "Oh my god, we kissed, didn't we? Three years ago we kissed." Spencer nodded looking down. "Oh Spencer, I'm so sorry I broke your heart."

"Aaron, please, yes we kissed three years ago but you really have nothing to say sorry for. I broke my own heart not you. I didn't visit you for two weeks because I was scared of what I'd find scared of how much it would hurt to be forgotten and when I did it was too late. You'd already fallen in love with Vicki..."

"But I hurt you," he answered apologetic. "You mean so much to me and I hurt you."

"No, Aaron, I hurt myself. I didn't give you a chance to remember me before you fell in love with Vicki. It's my fault not yours and I'll get over it. I'll always love you but the pain will pass."

"Spencer, if I wasn't as in love with my wife as I am it would be you. You mean so much to me..."

"Aaron, I truly am happy for you. What I want most for you is your happiness and that's Vicki. I've never seen you as happy as you are with Vicki. You deserve her and the happiness she's bringing you. I want you to be happy and she makes you happy."

"Thank you. That means so much to me. Trust me the right one for you will come along."

He smiled back sadly as he watched Aaron return back to his wife and kiss her tenderly not knowing how fate would spiral their two worlds back together only a year later.


	15. Victimology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's wife is involved in a case

Victimology

A year and a half had passed since the wedding and nothing much had really changed. Spencer had stayed within the BAU and had gotten used to loving Aaron from afar. They were still the best of friends but Spencer kept his feelings inside. He'd decided it was better to still be near him as it would only hurt him to be apart from him and not be able to see him every day and how he was doing.

Six months ago the youngest Hotchner had been born. A beautiful baby girl looking just like her mother who they had named Margaret Jasmine Hotchner better known as Maggie. They'd made Spencer godfather and he was more than happy to help look after the little girl. They'd spend a lot of time together outside of work and his life now revolved around his goddaughter and her brother even if he couldn't have their father. He wasn't even jealous of Vicki; he was just glad she made him happy.

They were currently working a case in Virginia concerning middle-aged, brunette nurses who had recently become mothers and only just gone back to work. There had been three bodies found so far; Annabel Smithson, Jenna Smithsonian and Casey Bridges. They'd all had their hair cut off and been strangled by a cord.

Aaron was becoming more and more affected by the case and Spencer was trying to keep him calm. He understood though. Vicki fit the victimology and he'd seen him take a call not so long ago then come back in even more concerned. She was 37 and brunette, Maggie had only been born six months ago and she went back to work only a couple of weeks ago.

"Aaron, is everything alright?" he asked concerned.

"Everything's fine," he answered firmly trying to shake off the bad feeling he had but Spencer wouldn't buy it. He could see the fear and worry in his eyes.

"What is it? Who was that on the phone?"

"Jessica. Vicki's missing. She was meant to have come back from her shift hours ago but no-one's seen her."

"Aaron," he said covering his hand with hand. "We'll find her."

He nodded.

That evening they found what they'd been looking for. They finally got their break. Someone called them clandestinely that they'd seen a man matching the profile taking a middle-aged, brunette in a nurse's uniform into a disused factory.

Aaron ran to the SUVs while his team followed. Spencer climbed in with his boss and best friend being the only one knowing just who the victim might be. They didn't say anything to each other while they raced towards the factory but Aaron was more than thankful that it was Spencer with him and not any of the others. He knew they'd be asking questions while Spencer already knew and believed in him.

They entered the factory with their guns drawn as silently as they could. He saw a body lying on the floor and ran to it while his chest tightened and tears filled his eyes. He drew a big breath in and turned over the body. He closed his eyes and tried to control his emotions as he saw the face of his wife looking back up at him.

"Vicki," Spencer gasped trying hard to keep the tears from his eyes and swallow the lump in his throat. "Oh Aaron, I'm so sorry..."

Aaron suddenly saw movement towards the stairs and ran towards James Coxton with his gun drawn and the anger boiling in his veins. He wasn't going to get away with this. He'd just taken his sweet Vicki from him and his children. The only woman who had been able to make him feel like a person again after he was kidnapped and suffered ECT. Maggie was only six months and would never know her mother. Jack had lost yet another mother and he'd only just become a teenager.

He chased him up to the roof dodging bullets as he went up and shooting them back. He'd pay for taking his wife from him. When he got up to the roof he jumped onto him and they struggled getting their guns off each other. Unfortunately they both succeeded and rolled to the edge of the roof.

Suddenly he felt himself hit the edge and clung onto it for dear life. Thoughts of his children passed through his mind as he tried to hold on as tight as he could. They'd just lost their mother they couldn't lose their father too.

Spencer had just reached the roof when he saw Coxton on the edge of the roof. He looked around for Aaron then he saw the hands clutching onto the edge while his chest tightened. He ran over as quietly as he could.

He saw Coxton step on Aaron's hand as he asked, "Why was she so important to you? She your wife or something?"

Feeling the anger boil in his veins at how his Aaron had not only lost his wife but was being treated Spencer answered, "Yes she was." Stunned by the voice behind him Coxton looked back only for Spencer to punch him around the head knocking him off the roof.

Aaron looked up to see Spencer offer him his hand. He breathed a sigh of relief and took it allowing his closest friend to pull him up and back onto the roof. Once back onto the roof he fell apart remembering Vicki was Coxton's last victim as Spencer enveloped him into his arms. Aaron held onto Spencer as he cried.

No matter what Spencer would be there for him. He'd help him through his grief and help him raise the children. He'd help him with all the arrangements for the funeral and explaining her death to the children. He'd even help him over his unneeded guilt which he knew he'd feel even though he had nothing to feel guilty for. He'd do it all without expecting anything in return simply because he loved him.


	16. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Aaron get together

Beginning

Six months later Spencer was still living in the Hotchner home. He'd stayed over the night of Vicki's murder and never been home since apart from to get a few of his things especially clothes or baby books. He mostly slept in the spare room but sometimes he'd sleep on the couch. He didn't feel right sharing Aaron's bed with him currently especially because they weren't in a relationship though they had been becoming closer.

He'd helped Aaron through all the funeral arrangements and been there for him at the funeral itself. While Aaron had carried Maggie to say her final goodbye to her mother he'd placed his hand on Aaron's back reminding him he was here for him always no matter what. He'd even stepped up with him as he read the eulogy for which Aaron had been silently thankful.

Ever since that fateful day Spencer had been doing his best to help Aaron at home with a teenage son and a baby daughter. He'd tried to help him raise them with what he'd learned from books but it had also given him a learning curve. Not everything about parenting could be learned from books. Aaron was more than thankful though for the extra set of hands helping him raise his two children.

He'd even given him an ear to listen to when he just couldn't get to sleep at night shortly after Vicki had been killed. He'd tried to make him see he had nothing to feel guilty about; Vicki's death had been an unfortunate event that was in no way related to him. She'd been chosen because she'd fitted the victimology. It hadn't been in any way related to him.

He'd even given him a shoulder to cry on and let him know he didn't have to be strong all the time; he was a grieving widower. He'd helped him with the children when he'd felt he couldn't take it anymore. He'd even given him space for himself when he'd felt overwhelmed but always been there for him to reach out too.

Aaron sat down on the sofa nervously thinking about everything Spencer had done in the last six months and how close they had become. He knew he'd fallen in love with him and he just couldn't imagine him not in his life and his home. He'd become a vital part of himself and without him he'd feel like he was falling apart. He couldn't live without him and he didn't believe he could be this comfortable with anyone else.

He felt so nervous right now knowing he wanted to do this more than anything. Spencer made him feel so alive and he wanted to show him that. He wanted him to know and feel how happy he made him. How complete and strong he made him.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" Spencer asked placing his hand over Aaron's feeling tingles running down his spine.

He looked up to see the desire and love in Aaron's eyes making his heart leap in nervous anticipation and butterflies fly round his stomach. He'd fallen back in love with him he just knew it. He was his again.

Suddenly Aaron claimed Spencer's lips for his own. Spencer kissed him back with as much passion while running his fingers through his hair and Aaron had his hand on the back of his head. They felt the electricity course through their veins as their passion for each other grew.

Aaron broke away and sighed, "the bedroom, the bedroom. Can't let Jack catch us. Luckily Maggie too young."

Spencer smiled and let Aaron take his hand as he led him to his bedroom for the first time since he'd moved in to help him. Spencer smiled even more as he saw it was a king size bed and Aaron pushed him down onto it. Suddenly Aaron began to feel nervous and he didn't understand it. Was it because it was the first time for him with a man? It must be! He was sure of it.

Spencer looked up at him concerned and saw how nervous he felt so took his hand. He hoped to God the memory wasn't coming back of what Jack had told them he'd seen in the attic. He knew how much that would crush him and it would kill him to see. He had to know Spencer would never force him to have sex with him. He'd take it all at his own pace.

"Aaron, we don't have to if you don't want to," he assured him.

"No, no, I want to...I'm just nervous," he replied.

"I'm nervous too but we don't have to do anything you don't want."

He nodded. He was eternally grateful he had such a loving, understanding lover who had waited for him so long and never forced him to fall back in love with him. He'd fallen back in love with him of his own accord.

Spencer took over and gently pulled him down onto the bed undressing him while Aaron undressed him too. Spencer ran his hands over his new lover's athletic figure. Even while being a single dad to two he'd kept up his figure for the job. Aaron ran his hands down Spencer's sides taking in his naked body.

Spencer rolled them over with his hips so that Aaron would be lying underneath on top of his bed. They'd made sure the door was closed so his teenage son couldn't come in and accidentally see them making love to each other. He kissed him down his chest and abdomen then licked top to tip of his penis while Aaron moaned in sexual pleasure.

He soon was about to explode so he ran his fingers through his lover's hair and said, "Spencer, I need you. I need you now." Spencer smiled up at him and took his manhood into his mouth sucking gently up and down up and down while Aaron bucked into him until he finally couldn't take it anymore and exploded. Spencer smiled up and him withdrawing Aaron's penis and licked the tip.

Aaron gently flipped them over with his legs and followed Spencer's demonstration as he kissed his younger lover down his chest and abdomen then licking Spencer's penis from top to tip repeatedly while Spencer moaned with sheer ecstasy. He then took him into his mouth and sucked up and down up and down until Spencer himself exploded.

Feeling more confident now about making love to the man he loved Spencer gently flipped Aaron over onto his front. As he gently and slowly inserted his penis into Aaron's rectum he assured, "We can stop any time you want to."

Aaron shook his head as he clutched the pillow in sexual pleasure and answered, "Keep going, keep going. Feels so good." Spencer smiled and thrusted himself gently in and out of Aaron's rectum while Aaron sighed and moaned in sheer ecstasy gripping the pillow until he once again came.

Once he had he made them swap positions and gently and slowly inserted himself into Spencer's rectum doing exactly the same as he'd just done to him while Spencer moaned in sheer delight. Soon enough he exploded again while groaning in intense pleasure.

When they were both spent they lay back on the pillows sighing in ecstasy. When he could pick himself up again Aaron turned over to his lover and traced his hand down the side of his face and smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?" Spencer asked confused.

"For waiting for me, for being patient, for never giving up on me."

"I love you, Aaron."

"I love you too, Spencer," he answered placing a gentle and loving kiss on his lips while they both felt the tingles.

He snuggled up to him while Spencer enveloped him in his arms kissing his temple. He smiled back up at him and they fell asleep in each other's arms both feeling complete finally.


	17. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer come out to Jack and Maggie

Children

They woke up the next morning in the same position and smiled at each other. They couldn't believe they were finally a couple and had made out last night. They would face everything together. They would even face the FBI together. They knew they would face some opposition to their relationship especially as he was the boss and Spencer was his subordinate but they couldn't help they'd fallen for each other and love was the most important thing in this world. Love was what helped through the darkness of what they saw day in and day out.

"I could lie like this forever," Aaron smiled down at Spencer.

"Me too," Spencer smiled.

Suddenly they heard Maggie wake up crying for her daddy so he sighed getting up, "Alas fatherhood and my one year old daughter call." Spencer smiled back a little as he got out of bed and changed into a t-shirt and boxer shorts to greet his baby girl.

Aaron then left the bedroom closing the door promising his lover he'd be back soon. He stepped into the nursery and smiled as his daughter's tears turned into a smile as she saw her father come in. It made him smile daily that he could always make her smile.

He crouched down in front of her wiping away her tears then picked her up bouncing her gently up and down. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he gently rubbed her back. He then took one whiff off her bottom and took her over to the changing table adding, "I think someone needs a nappy change."

He placed her on the changing table and undid the nappy after taking off her pyjama bottoms. He threw it away and placed her onto a brand new one after wiping her bottom clean and talcing it. He then did up the new one and got her pyjama bottoms back on and also gave her a drink of the milk he'd already set aside for her.

"Wal, wal," she demanded.

He smiled and placed her down holding onto her hands as she took her own steps towards his bedroom. She'd begun to start walking only a few weeks ago and hated being carried now. She loved when her dad would take her hands and help her walk.

Spencer smiled as his goddaughter and now stepdaughter walked into their bedroom while Aaron held her hands smiling up at him. She beamed when she saw her godfather in her dad's bed and when they got to the bed she crawled over to him and gave him a huge hug exclaiming, "Spenner."

He smiled back and gave her a hug back answering, "Morning Maggie." She gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek so he gave her a kiss back while her father climbed back into the bed beside them smiling at them both. He was so happy how close his lover was to his daughter and vice versa.

He hoped he grew up to be as intelligent as him. He smiled as he recalled Spencer already reading her text books even though she was far too young to understand what he was going on about. He couldn't wait to bring his children up with the man lying beside him on their bed.

They'd make sure Maggie never forgot Vicki like they'd make sure Jack would never forget Haley. They'd even take her to Vicki's grave when she was old enough to understand she'd been her mother. They already let her know she was her guardian angel and looked after her from above.

"Spencer," he said nervously.

"Yes darling," he answered looking up at him while Maggie played with the duvet.

"Can I speak to Jack alone first when we tell him about us? I've always taught him it's alright to love boys, girls or both and I will always accept him no matter what sexuality he turns out to be when he's older but I've never come out to him. I've never told him I love boys too and he's only ever seen me with women."

"Of course but I also need to talk to him alone. Is that alright?"

"Sure," he answered wondering what they had to talk about in private but if it was important he was sure he'd tell him eventually.

Later they were all in the living room when Aaron turned to his son who was watching the television with one hand in a bowl of chips and another holding a coke.

"Jack," he said nervously.

"Yes dad," he answered rolling his eyes annoyed.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"What have I done now?" he exclaimed.

Aaron tried to keep his cool remembering how important what he had to tell him was but wondered where his sweet, little boy who always looked to him had gone. Since he'd turned thirteen it had been like he'd sprouted another head but he knew it was just the normal teenage hormones flying around the place. He had to have the patience of a saint now his son had become a teenager.

"Jack, can you please look at me?" he asked.

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at him. "What is it, dad? Can't you see I'm watching the TV?"

Spencer feeling the annoyance through his veins picked up the remote and switched off the TV while the teenage boy looked at him annoyed and shouted, "hey, I was watching that."

"Your father wants to talk to you. What he's got to tell you isn't easy for him," Spencer replied then nodded at his boyfriend walking out of the room with the TV remote.

Jack huffed crossing his arms exclaiming, "Well." He then looked up to see his dad looking incredibly nervous. His brow furrowed as he'd never seen his dad this nervous before. Aaron sat on the arm while Jack asked concerned, "What is it, dad?"

"What would you do if I had a boyfriend? What would you do if I fell in love with another man and wanted to be with him?" he asked looking straight ahead then back at his son. No matter how much of a pain in a butt his son had become he loved him more than anything and his opinion on his new relationship mattered incredibly to him.

"What are you trying to tell me, dad?"

"Jack, I'm bisexual," he answered nervously. "I fall for men and women."

"Why are you telling me this now? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Aaron looked down then back at his son and answered, "What if I did?"

"Then I'd be happy for you. You always taught me there was nothing wrong with being in a same sex relationship. Who is he? It's Spencer, isn't it?" When he saw his father blush he added, "I'm happy for you two. You belong together. It already feels like you're a couple."

"Thanks buddy," he answered hugging him close to him so happy he was happy for them and more than fine with having a gay dad. "I love you."

"I love you too, dad, even when I'm a pain in the butt."

"Hey, that's what being a teenager is all about," he smiled ruffling his hair.

Spencer then came in and Aaron nodded at him leaving the room to check on his baby daughter who was currently napping in the nursery. Spencer sat down beside him nervously.

"So your dad's told you about us?" he started.

He nodded and smiled, "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks," he blushed then looked serious. "Jack because your dad and I are together means that sometimes we will make love but I will never hurt him never. You and I both know he's been to hell and back more than once. It's just part of my way to show him how much I love him and the same. I'll never do what you and I know Daniel did to him."

"I know and tmi tmi," he smiled back at him.

"Tmi?" Spencer asked confused.

"Too much information. No thirteen year old wants to know about their parents having sex."

"They don't?" he answered confused.

Jack smiled at him shaking his head. "Seriously I'm happy that you make my dad happy but what planet do you come from?"

Aaron just walking in holding his baby who was currently babbling at him said, "Darling, you don't have to answer that and Jack stop being cheeky to my boyfriend."

"Sorry Spencer I meant no offence," Jack smiled at him.

"No offence taken," he answered still confused and handed Jack the remote while Aaron sat on the couch placing his daughter on his lap.

"Something baby friendly please buddy," Aaron said.

Jack rolled his eyes and flicked on the Disney channel.


	18. Barbecue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team have a barbecue

Barbecue

They were getting ready to go to a team/family barbecue a week later. It had been planned for a month and was going to be held at Dave's mansion. They were all invited not just the team and they were all looking forward to it.

Aaron and Spencer were in their room getting ready feeling incredibly nervous. They'd decided they weren't going to hide from the team but how would they take their relationship? Would they accept they were a couple or kick off?

"It'll be alright. They're our family. They'll be happy for us," Aaron assured while Spencer nodded trying to shake off the nerves. "Hey darling, I'm just as nervous as you. I only came out to my son last week."

Spencer answered looking in the mirror sorting out his appearance, "Are we going to announce our relationship?"

Aaron came up behind him and wrapped his arms round his waist kissing his neck replying, "No but neither are we going to deny it. We've got nothing to hide. They're profilers they'll work it out." Spencer nodded responding to his lover's gentle caresses on his neck. "All that matter is you make me happy and Spencer you make me so so happy."

"Oh Aaron you make me so incredibly happy too," he answered turning round to claim his lips for his own. Aaron kissed him back running his hand through his hair. Every time they kissed it gave them tingles down both their spines. They just couldn't get enough of each other now they were together.

Half an hour later Spencer was getting Maggie changed when Aaron went to check on how far Jack had got with getting ready to go to Uncle Dave's. He rolled his eyes when he saw what a mess his room was in again. He'd lost count of how many times he'd told him to clean it up.

He rolled his eyes as he saw though thankfully his son was dressed he was playing on his computer. He had half a mind to take it from him due to his tendency to go on shortly before they were to due to leave for somewhere.

Without looking back Jack grumbled, "I'm not going to some lame barbecue."

Seeing he was only playing a video game he went down to press the button and when Jack saw he switched off the computer answering, "Fine, fine. I'm coming, I'm coming. There'd better be a lot of meat."

"I'm sure with Uncle Dave in charge there will be," he smiled in spite of himself.

"Good," Jack smiled.

When they reached the barbecue they discovered they were the last ones there. Aaron walked in holding Maggie in one arm and holding Spencer's hand with his free hand. They all looked at them and smiled.

JJ and Dave smiled even more noticing their hand holding. It was about time they both thought. JJ had always known about the kiss they'd shared four years ago and how Spencer had never fallen out of love. She was over the moon Aaron had fallen back in love with him of his own accord. She knew her best friend would never push the man he loved.

Dave had had an inkling for a while now there was more to the two men's friendship. He was glad to see he was right and thought good for them. He was glad to see his best friend smiling again. He didn't care if he was with a woman or another man as long as he was happy.

Jack smiled seeing a large feast of meat for the barbecue. There were masses of burgers, sausages, ribs, drumsticks etc. all waiting to be cooked on the barbecue while Dave already had some sausages on the go as he stood over the grill.

"Good lots of meat," Jack smiled. "A good amount I'd say."

"Me too, ciampiano..." He then lifted up a sausage with the tongs and added, "I'm sure your father loves a bit of sausage."

Aaron knowing full well that Dave had intended the sexual innuendo glared at him trying to keep the smile off his face. "Do I need to remind you we have young ears here?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Not only was Maggie one but Edward was three and his older brother ten.

"What? I only meant you love a sausage," he smiled back trying to hide the smirk.

"Course you did," Aaron smiled back.

"Seriously though happy for you both," he smiled at the new couple.

"Thanks," Aaron and Spencer smiled at each other then back at him.

"Me too," JJ smiled hugging them both whispering in Spencer's ear, "knew you'd finally get your man." Spencer simply back at her as they both thanked her.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Bossman and baby genius are a couple. Omg that's so cute!" Garcia squealed.

They nodded smiling at how excited she was over them being together while Aaron placed Maggie on the ground. She promptly stood up and held onto the leg of her father's trousers firmly looking around herself.

"Thanks Penelope," Aaron smiled back at her.

Maggie looked up at her dad and demanded, "Wal."

"Alright Mags, we'll take a little walk," he smiled taking her hands into his own. He then helped her walk onto the grass and take a little stroll while she giggled and everyone smiled after them. They all adored the youngest member of their family and had worried about Aaron raising her up on his own though they knew he was the best father out there. They were all so happy that he now had someone to raise bot h a baby daughter and a teenage son with.

They all enjoyed a barbecue even Jack who kept mostly to himself listening to music from the mp3 he'd managed to sneak out of the house. He'd been proud of himself that he'd managed to hide it from his dad. Little did he know his dad had been fully aware of the offending device and had decided to let him off this time because at least they hadn't had to have a full blown argument to get him to the barbecue.

Near the end Derek came over to Aaron and sat beside him while he proudly watched his baby daughter trying to take her first few steps on her own.

"How can I help you, Derek?" Aaron asked looking at him but keeping one eye on Maggie.

"When it was revealed you and pretty boy are a couple I didn't quite know what to make of it. I mean I never pegged you down as, you know..." he answered.

"No what do I know?" Aaron replied trying to keep the smile of his face. He knew full well what he was aiming at but was having fun watching the usually cool man floundering.

"Gay," he answered looking down.

"First of all I'm bisexual. I fall in love with boys or girls. Gender doesn't matter to me. Secondly what would you say if two really close friends realised they actually had feelings for each other and how close they really were."

"I'd tell them to go for it," he smiled. "I truly am happy for you and Spencer and can see just how much you feel for each other. You deserve it. You both do."

"Thanks Derek, I really appreciate it."


	19. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron proposes

Engagement

Aaron was out with Jessica a couple of months later having left Spencer at home with the kids. He knew Jack was probably on his computer playing video games which left his partner with only a baby girl to keep an eye on. Luckily Maggie loved nothing better than to curl up into Spencer's lap while he read to her.

Aaron had gone out to a jewellers with his former sister-in-law wishing for her help in buying Spencer an engagement ring. It had only been three months but there was nothing more he wanted to do than make his man his husband. They already felt like a married couple and he wanted to make it official.

He trusted Jessica's opinion in deciding which ring to get Spencer. Since his kidnap they'd managed to rebuild his trust in her. When he'd discovered she'd married his captor he'd felt incredibly betrayed but she'd more than made up for it. She'd been there every step of his recovery desperate to do whatever she could to make it up to him. Slowly and gradually he'd begun to trust her again and their relationship was what it had once been.

Recently with his encouragement he'd begun dating a guy who worked in computers. She'd even agreed to have Garcia look into his background via her computers. After Daniel they'd just wanted to protect her. After all she was family.

When they got to the jewellers he had a look through the cases of rings trying to find the perfect ring for his boyfriend. He wasn't sure what sort of ring you got when you proposed to a man. He'd only ever proposed to women before. Spencer had been the first man he'd fallen in love with.

Suddenly he spotted a plain gold ring with a small diamond in it. It would look so beautiful on Spencer's finger and everyone would know that he was his; his soul-mate. Thankfully the FBI had allowed the relationship but they weren't ever going to be able to be promoted.

He picked it out and bought it after Jessica also approved of it. He placed it in his pocket so that when he got home Spencer wouldn't be able to see it.

"So when are you going to ask him?" Jessica smiled.

"Tonight," he smiled.

"Congratulations."

"He hasn't said yes yet."

"I know he's going to. He's crazy about you."

"I'm crazy about him," he smiled.

That night after they'd put the kids to bed or at least tucked Maggie in and made sure Jack had switched off his bedroom light he and Spencer sat on the couch snuggled up to each other. They just loved the times they could be alone together. With the two children they were far and few between even if Jack was a teenager.

"Aaron," Spencer asked curious seeing how nervous his lover looked. "What's up?"

Aaron took the ring out of his jeans pocket and Spencer's eyes opened wide while he swallowed a lump in his throat. Was that what he thought it was? Aaron opened it up to reveal the ring.

"Spencer, you're everything to me. I can't imagine my world without you. You're my reason for living along with my two beautiful children. You waited for me four years and were so patient with me when I lost my memory and married another. You even supported me over her death and helped me raise my children expecting nothing in return. You're truly an angel and a blessing to my life. You even saved my life. You're my hero and the love of my life. Oh god I'm rambling," then added with a cheeky smile, "that's your influence. What I'm trying to say is will you be my husband? Will you marry me?"

"Yes Aaron," he beamed. "Yes I will."

He smiled back placing the ring on his finger and kissing him on the lips. "I love you so much, Spencer."

"I love you so much too, Aaron," he replied kissing him back then leading him off to their bedroom.


	20. Registry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer's wedding

Registry

The day had finally come! After six months of planning the day had finally come. They'd planned everything down to the minute detail. Today their two hearts would be finally tied in wedded union. He couldn't believe he was getting married yet again but this time it was to his soul mate; his Spencer.

He was so excited and nervous. This was his third marriage and he hadn't had a great track record at marriage. His first wife had cheated on him and just left him one night when he went off to work on a case and ended up divorcing him. They'd also both died at the hands of serial killers.

Not that he had a fear he'd lose Spencer to a serial killer. Spencer could handle himself with an UnSub just like the rest of them could. He'd even handled himself with Tobias Henkel despite the dilaudid addiction that had followed. He understood the job and for that his heart was so incredibly thankful.

They'd spent the last night apart for the wedding today. Spencer was at JJ's while he'd been left here with the kids though Jessica and Dave were here to help get them ready. They'd been told they weren't able to see each other until the registry and had even been thrown separate bachelor parties.

Aaron got himself up and headed into the bathroom. Once there he had a shower reminiscing all the times he'd done it with Spencer in here already hoping there would be more now they were going to be husbands. He could feel his hands over his body as he washed himself.

He then got out and dried himself thoroughly putting on a pair of boxers just in case his daughter accidentally walked in. He'd never scar his two year old daughter. He couldn't believe his children were already fourteen and two. Time was flying by too fast.

He then went over to the sink and brushed his teeth then shaved the stubble that had grown on his face overnight. He'd always shave while he worked with the FBI. He preferred to look professional for the job. He'd even never let facial grow on his face as a prosecutor. His appearance had always mattered in every profession he'd entered. He'd only let it grow once while he was in Pakistan but it was too hot to bother about shaving and he was sleeping rough anyway due to them living in tents.

Once he'd done that he went back into his bedroom and picked up his suit for the wedding. He was too nervous to even consider breakfast. The last time he'd felt this nervous was proposing to Spencer six months ago though he knew he was marrying the man he loved with everything in him.

When he'd got into his white dress shirt, black dress trousers and black suit jacket he picked up his black bow tie. He smiled when he saw Dave in the mirror and said, "Come in, Dave. How are Jack and Maggie?"

"Jack's up and dressed..." he answered. Aaron's eyes widened in shocked surprise. Since he'd become a teenager Jack had become increasingly hard to get out of bed let alone dressed. Dave shrugged, "What? I have a way with teenagers."

"Please pass on your wisdom one day, oh great wise one," Aaron smiled cheekily.

"One day, my young jedi, one day," he smiled back.

"Maggie?"

Before Dave could answer she ran into her dad's room in a silk, purple dress with a sash around the waist wearing black buckled shoes shouting, "Daddy." Her beautiful, long brown hair cascaded in waves touching her shoulders.

"Hey princess," he beamed picking her up and twirling with her in his arms. There was nothing that made him happier than Spencer and his kids.

"You Spenner marry," she smiled back.

"Yes we are," he smiled kissing her cheek.

"Yay."

He was so happy his kids accepted his relationship with Spencer so much that they looked to his fiancé as another father. They'd both agreed that if other kids came them trouble over their relationship they'd help them through it but Aaron would never turn away him as long as they were happy themselves with the relationship.

They soon all got into Dave's car that would be driving them to the registry. It had been decided they'd go in this car rather than Aaron's own because Dave didn't want him driving and wanted his best friend to arrive in style at his third and hopefully final wedding. He knew Spencer and Aaron would make it side by side.

When they got there he led them into the foyer and alerted the reception the Hotchners had arrived for Aaron and Spencer's wedding. They were informed Spencer Reid and a few of their guests had already arrived. They thanked them and went into the foyer to join them.

When Maggie saw Spencer she ran up shouting, "Spenner, Spenner, you dad marry today."

Spencer smiled picking her up, "yes we are. You excited?"

She nodded her head vigorously.

Ten minutes later the registrar came out and called their names. They shook hands with her and followed her to the room that had been allocated for their wedding. Everyone took their positions as Maggie went in front of the happy couple scattering rose petals just like her dads had practised with her.

Soon Spencer and Aaron were standing in front of the registrar holding hands ready for their marriage to be made official in the eyes of the state of Virginia and the United States. They knew there was nothing more they wanted to do than be made husband and husband.

"Do you Spencer Matthew take thee Aaron Thomas to be your lawful wedded husband?" the registrar asked.

"I do," he answered smiling at his lover.

"Do you Aaron Thomas take thee Spencer Matthew to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Before he got the chance to even answer all hell broke loose. They heard the creak of the door behind them open up and two gunshots go off hitting Aaron knocking him off his feet. Spencer got down by him while they heard the shooter run off as the women screamed and Morgan and Rossi raced after them.

Spencer felt his partner's pulse was there but weakening so screamed for someone to call an ambulance. He gently took off his suit jacket and noticed the blood coming out of both his lover's back. He desperately tried to stem the blood flow from both entry points.


	21. Armistead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan and Rossi arrest the shooter

Armistead

As soon as the gunshots went off Dave and Derek ran in the direction they'd come. No-one got away with harming their boss and friend on his wedding day in front of his teenage son and baby daughter. They'd catch this scum-bag and make him pay for what he'd done.

They cornered him just outside on the steps but he tried to run off again. Dave tried to keep the shock from his face as he recognised Aaron's shooter as a former agent, Mark Armistead. He'd been the head of his own unit in white collar crime when his relationship with his subordinate, Donald Harrison, was discovered. Subsequently he lost his job and no-one had heard of him until now.

Dave had always seen his dismissal as unfair but that didn't give him any reason to shoot Aaron on his wedding day. Nothing could have given him a reason for that. Aaron had even agreed with him how the dismissal was unfair.

Armistead numbly let them go behind him and arrest him. It was all over now and he didn't give a flying fart in space. He'd got his message across. How comes Agent Hotchner had been allowed to keep his job after coming out about his relationship with Agent Reid? When his relationship with Donny had been discovered they'd both had their lives ruined by losing theirs.

He'd worked just as hard as Agent Hotchner to get his position in the FBI. Yet when his gay relationship with his subordinate had come out he'd had it all stripped from him just because he'd had the audacity to fall in love with one of his employees. It had angered him when he'd heard about Agent Hotchner and his relationship with Agent Reid. Not only had he been able to keep the position he'd worked equally hard for they were even allowing them to marry and still keep their jobs.

"It's not fair," he said as they placed the cuffs on. "What's so special about golden boy that he gets to keep his god damn job?"

"Shall I tell you what's truly unfair, Armistead? Agent Hotchner thought your dismissal was just as unfair but you shoot him in the back on his wedding day in front of his kids. How fair is that?"

Just then they heard an ambulance coming up the road and tightened the handcuffs on his wrists. They'd been sorry for him when he'd lost his job but now he was trying to take Hotch down with him that had quickly gone. That hadn't been the way to react. He hadn't done anything but to support him.

They took him down to the car as they saw the stretcher come out breathing a sigh of relief as the blanket wasn't brought up over Aaron's head. That gave them some hope he'd actually survive the shooting. Spencer ran down holding Aaron's hand as he was put in the ambulance and Morgan dragged Armistead to the car and placed him inside.

Seeing the rest of them come out shell-shocked with Jack and Jessica holding Maggie in her arms he ran up to them.

"I'm going with Morgan to hand Armistead to the locals and interview him. I'll join up with you at the hospital later but please keep me informed," he said concerned about his best friend.

"We will," they assured thankful he'd caught the shooter but still a little numb from what had just transpired in front of all of them.

He ran off to the car and they sped off while everyone quickly climbed into their cars speeding off to the hospital following the ambulance. They were all just so thankful Aaron was still alive though worried over his injuries. They also hoped once Rossi and Morgan rejoined them they'd get answers of why why this had happened.

Spencer held onto Aaron's hand as they sped off to the hospital assuring his lover he'd pull through that he'd make it and no matter what he loved him and would always love him.

Suddenly all the machines went haywire and they pushed Spencer out of the way placing the pedals on Aaron's chest after unbuttoning his shirt. They placed them on repeatedly until they finally had a heartbeat while Spencer tried to remain calm though praying to God his partner would survive. He couldn't lose him. Not today not on what should have been their wedding day. Not after everything they'd been through already.

Once they'd put away the pedals Spencer sat back beside him holding his hand trying to keep the tears inside and swallow the lump that had formed. "Aaron, you're going to make it. You're the strongest person I know. Whatever happens you've got all of us and we'll help you through but I know you're going to be alright. You're going to make it through, Aaron. Jack, Maggie and I need you as do the team. They've caught the shooter. You're going to be alright," he assured him.

He nodded gritting his teeth trying to mask the pain he was feeling in his lower back. He didn't want to give into the pain but it hurt more than anything he could remember going through. He wouldn't give into the pain. What would happen if he did?

"Aaron, it's alright, you're in safe hands. You can close your eyes. You don't have to be strong all the time..." Aaron looked at him vulnerably still trying to grin and bear the pain. "You can give in, you're in safe hands and I'll be here when you wake up. You'll be in less to no pain when you wake up."

"Promise?" he asked vulnerably.

"Promise," he answered kissing his forehead wiping his hair away.

Aaron closed his eyes while Spencer watched the monitors relieved that his heart beat was still normal while holding his hand. He wouldn't let go until he was made to at the hospital. He just wouldn't let go of his man. It was comforting them both. It reminded him he was still living while it assured Aaron Spencer would always be there for him.


	22. Spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's spinal injuries

Spine

When they reached the hospital they rushed Aaron straight to the OR while Spencer was made to wait out in the waiting area trying to calm his worries and nerves. He couldn't help but going through statistics and facts through his head even though this was Aaron Hotchner they were talking about. He'd repeatedly defied the odds.

He also knew he had to keep his worries and fears under control because soon his stepkids would be joining him. He had to be strong for them. He couldn't scare them with what ifs that might only be proven wrong. He couldn't scare them with the facts that hadn't even come in yet. They were only fourteen and two. He'd prepare them for the worse only if it came to that but until the doctor came back he knew nothing of Aaron's true condition only hypertheticals.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked up to see almost all their family arrive. He tried to not show how scared and worried he felt over the man who would have been made his husband about an hour ago if today had gone as planned. He had to assure the kids he loved as his own that their father was going to be alright no matter what.

Jack ran up to him, despite his age, and hugged him close to him while Maggie started shouting for Spenner. He hugged his stepson close to him while Maggie held her arms out for him while she was still being held by Jessica.

He sat them all down while Jack sat down beside him and Jessica placed Maggie into his lap. He stroked her hair with one hand while placing another around him. He had to comfort them and assure them their father would make it; that he'd survive the gunshots. He just wished they hadn't witnessed it but he'd do everything he could to help them over what they saw.

He knew he could get Jack a psychotherapist but with Maggie it was more difficult. With her only being two it was even harder to find her a psychotherapist to talk to. They were all mostly for school going age kids not really for babies who were still developing into toddlers. How would he help his baby goddaughter when she was affected by what she'd seen and didn't understand?

"Dad's going to be alright, isn't he?" Jack asked worried.

"Of course he is," he answered holding him close to him. "He's a fighter. You know he is..." Jack nodded looking up at him vulnerably. "Oh Jack, I really wish you hadn't seen that but dad will survive. He's the strongest person I know and I've seen him defy the odds over and over again."

He nodded. "Why did he do it? Why did he shoot dad? What did dad do to him?"

"Honestly buddy I don't know but what I do know is he's in custody and that's all that matters. You know your dad would never have provoked this attack. He's the best man I've ever known."

He nodded. "He'll always be my hero no matter what."

"I know, buddy, I know and he'll need to hear that."

"Dad bang bang," Maggie cried softly into Spencer's arms.

"I know, sweetie, I know but he's going to be alright. You'll never lose your daddy. He's a big, strong fighter and he'll fight for you and your brother always," he answered kissing her hair.

"And you," she added looking him in the eye wiping away her tears.

"Of course and me," he smiled back slightly.

"He love you."

"I love him too very much."

She smiled up at him and gave him another cuddle while the rest of them smiled slightly at the family. They knew no matter what they'd get through anything together. No matter what Aaron's injuries were they'd all help him through and he'd always have his family.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and looked up again to see a doctor arrive holding a chart. They hoped to God it was Aaron's. They were all fearing the worst and praying for some good news.

"Are you here for Agent Hotchner?" he asked.

"Yes," Spencer answered getting up with the children. "How is he? What are his injuries?"

"As you know both bullets hit his lower back. One lodged itself into the sacrum while the other chipped a bit of his lumbar vertebra. We've managed to get both bullets out but he'll need time to heal his bone injuries..."

"Is there any chance of paralysis?"

"Thankfully no but he won't be able to use his legs until both wounds have healed which might be some time. As you may or may not know bone injuries can take an awfully long time to heal especially in adults as are bones have stopped growing."

"How long will he have to be in the chair?" JJ asked remembering just how much Aaron had hated it last time even though he was also trying to work on his memory.

"We can't determine due to the healing process but we hope at the most six months. We would like to keep him in hospital though for a couple of weeks so that we can keep an eye on the area and make sure no complications arise."

"When the bone's healed I'm supposing he has to attend physical therapy to help him walk again," Jessica answered.

He nodded. "But we'll come to that when the time comes."

Spencer nodded in response. "Of course..." As Maggie rested her head on his shoulder he added, "May we see him?"

"Of course," the doctor smiled tenderly at the little girl. "All his injuries are currently sewn up, bandaged and other the covers though he might be in a bit of pain though we have linked him up to morphine."

Spencer nodded again but knew that Aaron would never do anything to scare his baby daughter or make his son worry any more than he already did. Also the moment he suspected Aaron was in too much pain to bear he'd make sure he'd take the morphine. It would kill him to see his man in pain.

JJ then added, "Doctor, two of our and Agent Hotchner's team are currently down at the headquarters interviewing the person who shot Agent Hotchner. They will be able to visit him when they arrive, won't they? I know they will want to see them."

"Of course. Just leave their names with the nurses station and they'll be permitted to his room."

"Thank you." She turned to head out then turned back to them and added, "I'm just giving Dave a call. I'll join you in a minute."

They all nodded and headed towards Aaron's hospital room following the doctor.


	23. Hotchner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit Aaron

Hotchner

When they entered they saw he was on monitors and drips to help him deal with the things he couldn't while they wanted to keep an eye on the bullet wounds on the lower part of his back. Thankfully as the doctor said the bandages were under the covers so Maggie wouldn't see anything that might scare her.

Aaron groggily opened his eyes after the doctor left them to visit him. He felt a dull pain in his lower back and looked around him trying to get his bearings of where he'd woken up. He saw the monitors and the drips then looked down to see he was in a hospital bed and remembered what had happened. He'd been shot in the back at the altar on his wedding day.

He looked down at the end of the bed and saw most of his family there except for Derek and Dave. Where were they? What had happened to them? Had they been shot too? Were they alright?

Suddenly a little excited voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked up to see his two year old with her arms out shouting, "Daddy."

He smiled as Spencer brought her to the side of the bed while Jack followed and sat in the chair placing her on his lap. Spencer reached for Aaron's hand and he gave it to him feeling guilty. His children should never have seen him shot and because of being shot their carefully planned wedding had been ruined.

Maggie tilted her head to the side and asked concerned, "Daddy alright?"

"I am now," he answered aching to hold his baby girl in his arms and hug his son.

Spencer laid their daughter on the bed beside her father and she gave him a big hug hoping it would make him better. Whenever her dads hugged her it always made her better so she was sure it would make him better.

"You even better now?" she asked concerned.

He nodded touching knowing just what she was trying to do with her cuddle so he held her close carefully trying not to pull out the tubes or damage his bandages. He was aware he didn't know if he had paralysis or not. What if he was paralysed? Would Spencer leave him? Would he lose his job?

"Paralysed?" he asked vulnerably.

They all shook their head and he breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god for that! He really didn't know how he'd have handled being paralysed and unable to use his legs. He hated having people do things for him. He had always been fiercely independent even when he was a child he hated having people do things for him.

"Aaron, you are going to have to use a wheelchair though," Spencer answered gently. Aaron looked at him confused. "Only for six months."

Relieved that he'd only have to be in it for six months he still answered, "Why? What are my injuries?"

"The bullets hit your sacrum and lumbar vertebra. One lodged itself into your sacrum while the other chipped a bit of your lumbar vertebra. You won't be able to use your legs until the bones in your back heal."

He nodded. "How long will I have to stay in hospital?" he asked.

"Only two weeks," Spencer replied stroking the hair off his face as Maggie now sat near Aaron's chest.

He nodded while Maggie crossed her arms scowling at her stepfather. "But I made him better," she said firmly giving her version of the famous Hotchner glare.

"Yes you did, Maggie, but the doctors want to keep an eye on daddy so his ouchies weren't hurt him again," Aaron answered stroking her hair.

"Daddy, where are your ouchies?" she asked concerned.

"On the bottom of my back," he answered stroking the hair off her face.

She carefully climbed over him and kissed the bottom of his back while he tried hard not to flinch or grimace not wanting to let her know she was actually hurting him. Spencer noticing the pain Aaron was trying to mask pressed the morphine button while he mouthed thank you.

She then carefully climbed back over and asked vulnerably, "You leave hopial now?"

"Sadly no. The doctors still want me to stay even though your kisses did help," Aaron answered holding her close to him. When he saw she was about to cry he asked, "Princess, what is it?"

"Want to see you all time. Daddy bang bang," she cried.

Seeing the tears in her eyes he wanted to cry himself. It broke his heart to see her so upset. He badly wished he could do something and that his children hadn't witnessed his attack. He held her even closer to him.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," he answered on the edge of his own tears. "I'm so sorry you had to witness that. I'm so sorry I can't come home yet."

"No you fau," she answered trying to stop her tears as she didn't want to make daddy sad.

Jack placed his hand on his dad's arm and added, "Dad, none of this is your fault. You would never have asked us to see that. You didn't want to be shot and you never asked for it. Please don't worry about us we'll be alright. All you need to do is get better."

He nodded biting back the tears. "The wedding?" he answered a little upset.

"Is only a formality? We can get married here in the hospital but all that matters is that you focus on getting better. Like Jack says we'll be alright," Spencer comforted.

He nodded. "I'd like that." When his fiance looked at him confused he added, "To get married here if I can't get out of the hospital. I want to be your husband more than anything."

"Oh Aaron, same here," he smiled back slightly.

"I'll go see if you can get married as soon as possible, my sweet lovelies, and also that you can all stay in this room while bossman recovers. It'll do you all good. If not I'll just play with their computers a little," Garcia said.

"Garcia, I very much appreciate the sentiment but please don't play with their computers. Please remember people's life support relies on those computers," Aaron smiled slightly.

"Oh bossman, do you really think I'd do that?" she replied giving him puppy dog eyes. "I was only going to play with them a little. Tootles."

As Garcia left the room he smiled after her at what a breath of fresh air she was.


	24. Accomplice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rossi reveals there was an accomplice

Accomplice

They'd just arrived at the hospital after interviewing and handing Armistead over to the local police to do what they wanted with him. They'd also been relieved to hear that the police had found and arrested the registrar. Dave shook his head at the fact that the registrar had been involved.

Mark had confessed everything. He'd confessed about how one of his old agents had informed him of Hotch and Reid's relationship and how the higher ups had judged they should keep their jobs. It had got under his skin but he hadn't planned to do anything until his sister had told him they'd booked with the registry she worked at to have their wedding there. Being told they still weren't going to lose their jobs like he and Donny had he'd decided to send the FBI a message and begun to organise with his sister to shoot Aaron, hopefully dead, at the wedding. All she had to was inform him of the date and room they were getting married in which she did. He'd felt so lucky when it turned out she'd been the one picked to marry them.

"How do you think he's going to take that it was Mark Armistead?" Derek asked worried. They'd all supported him when he came out about his relationship with Donald Harrison and believed that their subsequent dismissal was incredibly unfair. Little did he know at the time Aaron also had feelings for men as well as women.

"I honestly don't know," Dave answered shaking his head. He knew it was what had happened to Armistead that had made Aaron realise he had feelings for Spencer five years ago and finally give in to them and kiss him that night before he was kidnapped. "My only hope is that maybe he doesn't remember what happened with Armistead. After all it all came out shortly before Daniel kidnapped him."

He nodded. Though Aaron had regained most of his memories there were a couple of missing gaps. They just prayed what had happened to Armistead was one of those gaps. He'd come to terms that there were parts of his memory that might never come back.

"Well we'd better go in. He's probably already wondering where we are," Derek answered patting his arm.

Dave nodded and they got out of the car heading into the hospital. When they got into the reception desk they were told which ward to head to and then led to Aaron's hospital room.

They smiled seeing Maggie on the bed with her father, Spencer in the chair beside him and Jack stood beside him while the other members of the team were standing at the foot of the bed. They were glad the family was close together. JJ had informed them of his condition and he'd need them and his family more than ever while he recovered.

When Aaron saw them after shifting ever so gently onto his back again so he wouldn't hurt his back too much he smiled up at them. He was so relieved to see them in one piece. He'd worried they'd been shot too.

"There you are," he smiled causing them to smile back. "Where were you?"

"At the station. We apprehended the man who shot you and he's currently in custody," Dave answered gently.

"Who shot me?" he answered nervously.

"Do you remember a man called Mark Armistead?" Dave replied concerned.

Aaron tried really hard even furrowing his brow to remember but the name didn't even ring a bell. Had he known this person? Was the name meant to be familiar? "I'm sorry no," he answered shaking his head. "Why?"

"He's the man who shot you," he answered gently while the rest of the team looked at him shocked. They all remembered the former agent and had even supported him at the time of his dismissal. "He was Unit Chief of a team in white collar crime. Five years ago it came out that he was having a relationship with his subordinate Agent Donald Harrison. They were both immediately dismissed from the Bureau."

"That's not fair," he answered a little upset.

"Neither is it fair of him to shoot you," Spencer answered defensively.

"Why did he shoot me? How did he know about the wedding?" Aaron replied furrowing his brow.

"He shot you to send a message to the FBI. He won't admit but I believe the real reason was jealousy..."

"Because Spencer and I got to keep our jobs," he answered looking down.

"Aaron, you have nothing to feel guilty about. You didn't make the decision for them to lose their jobs. It was the Bureau. Thankfully they learned their mistake and made the right decision when you and Spencer came out. Otherwise they'd have lost two of their finest agents. You have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about."

He nodded. "How did he know about the wedding? How did he know where to find us?"

"Aaron, that doesn't matter. All that matters is that he and his accomplice are in custody."

"His accomplice?"

Dave looked down wishing he hadn't just mentioned he'd had an accomplice then looked back up answering, "His sister was your registrar."

Aaron and Spencer's eyes opened wide in shock. Their own registrar had been involved in orchestrating Aaron's attempted murder. A woman they'd trusted for a few months now in arranging their wedding and all this time she'd been arranging his murder.

Aaron's heart started beating a little faster and Spencer quickly grabbed Aaron's hand while Jessica picked up Jack. "Aaron, please, please calm down. They're both in custody. They can't get to you now. You need to calm down or you'll do yourself damage."

Aaron slowly took in deep breaths in and out in and out noticing the looks of fear and worry on his family's faces. He hadn't meant to scare them but hearing their registrar had been involved he felt betrayed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said quietly once he'd regained his breath.

"Aaron, we know just keep calm and relax. All that matters now is for you to get better and you're not going to get better by working yourself up. Everything's going to be alright. There's nothing for you to worry about."

He nodded and they soon heard the clicking of Garcia's heels enter the room. They all looked to her expectedly and smiled when she saw her smiling.

"My fine, furry friends mark tomorrow morning in your diaries because we will be attending a wedding. The chief of staff has told me he'll marry you two himself in gratitude for all you do for this country and assured me he is in the authority to do so," she smiled at the two lovers.

"Thank you, Penelope," they smiled at her.

"Nothing too small for my family. Also he's agreed to let you all stay here on one condition. That when school starts up again on Monday that Jack stays with one of us as not to disrupt the usual running of the hospital.."

They nodded and Jack himself answered, "Understandable. Thanks Auntie Penelope so much for what you've done for my dads, my sister and me."

"Anytime, my young Captain America. Like I just told your fathers nothing's too small for my family."

He smiled up at her especially at the nickname she'd been calling him ever since he became a teenager. It made him feel more grown up.


	25. Matrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Spencer marry

Matrimony

The next morning the family woke up to find themselves in the hospital room. Aaron was in his hospital bed with Maggie curled up between him and Spencer. It had been the only way she'd get to sleep last night and assured her her daddy was still alive.

Meanwhile Jack had taken the spare bed across the room. He was too old to sleep in the same bed as his dads but knowing his father was across the room living and breathing had helped him get to sleep. Even the noises of the monitors had lulled him to sleep reassuring him his dad was going to live.

Aaron smiled seeing his family surrounding him while he was recuperating in the hospital. He was so grateful they were all here for him while he recovered from his back injuries. He could never lose them again and was over the moon at all he'd gained in the last two years since they'd found him.

Soon the doctor came in and Spencer got up picking up their daughter and nodding to his son for them to leave the room. "We'll be back soon. I'll just get them something to eat while the doctor examines you," he said kissing his lover's forehead.

He nodded smiling slightly at him. He was so thankful Spencer agreed with him that the bullet wounds weren't something for the kids to see especially Maggie. She was far too young to see them and he wanted to keep her eyes as innocent as possible for as long as he could.

Maggie cried,"No stay daddy. Stay daddy."

"Maggie, please darling, go with daddy Spencer. The doctor needs to look at daddy's ouchies and I don't want you to see them. You'll come back as soon as he's over," Aaron answered gently.

"Pwomise?"

"Promise," he smiled slightly.

She smiled back. "See you later."

"See you later, sweetie."

Spencer smiled and led the kids off while the doctor got to examining Aaron's back injuries. He was pleased to see they were recovering well though the bone would take even longer to heal. He cleaned them back up and placed fresh bandage pads on both entry points then wrapped fresh bandages on while Aaron tried to grin and bear it.

"You should be home in a few days if your recovery keeps going this way," he smiled.

"A few days? My fiance told me I'd be in here for two weeks," Aaron answered confused.

"We originally thought two weeks but by the rate you're recovering we now believe a few days," he smiled at him.

"Thanks doctor," he smiled back then smiled even further when his family came through the door.

"Good news?" Spencer smiled.

Aaron nodded a little excited as the doctor walked out. "They think I might be home in a few days."

Spencer smiled back and immediately sat down beside him taking his hands and kissing him gently on his lips after putting down his stepdaughter. He was over the moon they could take his lover home soon. Even though they'd only been here for one night so far there was something to be said about one's own bed.

"Oh bossman and pretty genius, I'm so happy for you," Garcia smiled leading the rest of the team in for their wedding.

"Thanks," they smiled back and grew even more excited as they saw the Chief of Staff come in smiling.

"Is everyone here?" he asked. When Garcia nodded he smiled, "Are you guys ready to be married?"

"More than ready," Aaron smiled and looked over to see Spencer nodding.

"Do you Aaron Thomas take thee Spencer Matthew to be thy lawful wedded husband?" he asked.

"I do," he smiled at his lover. "More than anything."

"Do you Spencer Matthew take thee Aaron Thomas to be thy lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," Spencer beamed at Aaron. "Of course I do. Always will."

"Did you create your own vows?" the Chief asked. They nodded so he added, "who wants to go first?"

Aaron swallowed the lump in his throat and leaned over to take Spencer's hand trying to mask the dull pain his back was currently giving him. Spencer discreetly pressed the button for the painkillers. He hated to see his groom in pain but he'd never allow him to feel embarrassed or guilty.

"Spencer, you're my everything my strength, my happiness, my world. You waited for me and I'm so sorry you had to wait four years but at the same time so thankful you did. You always knew that we were made for each other and now I do too and I will spend the rest of my life reminding you that we are. You've stood by my side through all my ordeals and never wavered from it. You patiently waited for me to remember you and even stood by my side when my wife died and helped me raise my children never expecting anything in return. Not only do you help me take care of my children but you also take care of me and believe me I know how hard that is. You're my best friend, my soulmate and my lover and with this ring I make me the happiest man in this world your husband," he said slipping the ring Kate gave him onto Spencer's finger.

Spencer smiled at him with tears shining in his eyes as he saw the tears shining in his groom's eyes too. "Aaron, you're my whole entire world and it is completely empty without you. When we lost you for those three years I had to keep hope alive we'd find you or it would have destroyed me. There's only one place my heart will let me be and that's by your side. Sharing your bed and helping you to raise your children is a dream come true. You never make me feel like an awkward outsider; you're always there for me. You're my hero, my best friend, my soulmate and from this day forward my husband," he answered slipping the ring Kate gave him onto Aaron's finger.

They'd both been so happy to hear Kate had picked up the rings after they'd combed over what had become the crime scene. They'd picked these rings out last month and they meant so much to them. They were simple gold rings with engraving inside. Aaron's said 'Aaron, My Hero' while Spencer's said 'Spencer, My Angel.'

The Chief then brought out the certificate of marriage which they both signed with Spencer helping Aaron to. He then smiled and announced them husband and husband in the eyes of law of both the state of Virginia and the United States.

Everyone congratulated them while Spencer gently kissed his brand new husband gently on the lips while Aaron grabbed the back of Spencer's head. Feeling Aaron's passion grow he reluctantly pulled away much to his disappointment.

"I love you, husband, but it's too soon for that. You're still in hospital and need to gain your strength," he smiled lovingly at him. Oh how good it felt to finally be able to call him his husband.

"I love you too, hubbie," he smiled back then let sleep take him over while everyone smiled that his heart beat was still steady and the two of them were now united in lawful matrimony.


	26. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's discharged

Home

As the doctors said he'd recovered enough a few days later to be sent home in a wheelchair. He wasn't happy about the wheelchair but knowing it was a spinal bone injury he'd reluctantly agreed to the wheelchair with the knowledge he couldn't currently walk. At least he got to go home to the bed he shared with his husband.

He was just so thankful Maggie and Spencer had stayed with him the entirety he was here in the hospital. It had comforted him and reminded him what to fight for. He was still a little embarrassed that their organised wedding had ended with him being shot but Spencer time and time again told him he had nothing to feel guilty for. Jack had gone home last night due to school this morning.

Soon Dave came in with the wheelchair hoping Aaron wouldn't kick up too much of a fuss. He knew just how reluctant he was to use one but for the time being while his sacrum healed he was unable to use his legs or he'd worsen his injuries.

Aaron rolled his eyes and grumbled, "I'm not getting into that."

"Aaron, you heard the doctors. If you even try to walk you could damage the injury even worse and become paralysed," he replied.

"Fine," he grumbled allowing them to help him into it. "But I'm wheeling myself."

"Aaron..." Dave said firmly.

"Let me guess I can't do that either," he sighed.

"Not until the doctor says you can otherwise you could worsen your injuries."

"Can I do anything for my bloody self?" he growled.

Maggie suddenly went and stood in front of her dad putting her hands on his knees and looked up into his face with her version of a cross face. "Daddy, behave or stay in hospital," she said firmly. "Your choice," she added shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay pumpkin I'll behave," he answered smiling as her cross face turned into a smile.

"Good," she smiled up at him. "Love you, daddy."

"Love you too, sweetie. As I have to ride out of here in this wheelchair would you like to ride with me?"

She nodded vigorously so her stepdad picked her up and placed her on his husband's lap while he smiled up at him. Oh how he loved this man he now had the honour of calling husband. He held Maggie close to him and thanked him while Spencer kissed his hair and went behind the wheelchair pushing two of the people who meant most to him in the whole world out to Dave's waiting car.

Once they got there Dave helped him get them both in the car and they smiled to see he already had Maggie's safety seat buckled into the back. When he'd got Maggie safely seatbelted into her special booster seat he helped his husband get out of the wheelchair and into the seat beside her. Dave then took the wheelchair off him, folded it up and placed it in the trunk while Spencer got in with his husband and stepdaughter. Dave then got back in the front and drove them to their home.

When they got there he got all three of them in and they sat Aaron down on the sofa while Maggie curled up into his lap. He sat there playing with her hair while in the kitchen they sorted out what was for dinner that night.

"You go out and spend time with your husband! I'll cook tonight," Dave smiled.

"You sure?" Spencer answered awkwardly. "You're a guest."

"Spencer, it's the least I can do for you two. Now go out there and spend time with your husband or do I need to kick your butt out of the kitchen."

He nodded smiling and left to be with Aaron. Aaron smiled as he saw him and sat down beside him and his baby daughter. Spencer smiled even more as he saw the toddler was sleeping on her father's lap.

"Shall I...?" he asked nodding towards Maggie.

Aaron shook his head answering, "No, leave her. I just need some time with you."

Spencer nodded smiling and sat down beside him while Aaron snuggled up to him.

"I'm so glad you're home," he smiled at him.

"Me too," Aaron sighed. "I'm just sorry we didn't get to have that honeymoon."

"Aaron, I don't need a honeymoon," he answered stroking his finger down the side of his face. "Every day I get to spend as your husband is my honeymoon."

"Oh Spencer," he smiled at him.

"I love you, Aaron."

"I love you, too."

Aaron placed his hand on the back of his husband's head and drew their lips close together whilst being careful of his sleeping daughter and Spencer placed both of his hands on his husband's cheeks. They then placed their lips on top of each other's and kissed gently and passionately.

Remembering there was a two year old sleeping on his lap Aaron soon withdrew his lips not wanting to wake up his daughter but thankful for that intimate touch from his husband again. It reminded him no matter how long his recovery took he was there for him. No matter how grumpy he got.

Soon they heard the door go and Jack came in to see them both on the couch with his baby sister sleeping on their father's lap. He went over to his dad and kissed his cheek smiling, "Welcome home, dad."

"Thanks buddy," he smiled back.

"Dinner's served," Dave called.

They all smiled and went into the kitchen to eat it. Spencer helped Aaron into the wheelchair then wheeled him into the kitchen while the kids went first as Maggie had woken up the moment she'd heard dinner. Dave smiled as he saw the people he considered family enter the kitchen. He'd long considered Aaron the son he'd never had.

That night Spencer put Maggie to bed and tucked her in after reading her a bedtime story. Jack then went to bed himself after wishing his fathers a good night.

Soon after he picked up Aaron into his arms and carried him up the stairs delighted in the last few months he'd been working out to make himself look good for the wedding even though he still looked gangly. Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck as he carefully carried him up to their bed. There was only one men he'd ever let carry him though he hoped he wouldn't be carrying him for long.


	27. Wheeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron returns to work

Wheeling

It had been five months. Five months since he'd been shot at the altar. Five months since he'd had to leave hospital in a wheelchair unable to do anything for himself. Five months since he'd become married to his beloved husband.

It had been five months of hellish recovery and he still had more to go. He was thankful though that the bones had healed. All that lay ahead of him now was the physical therapy.

He'd had to regularly attend appointments with the doctor where they'd x-ray his back monitoring the healing of his sacrum. Spencer would always accompany him to the appointments even when he'd returned to work a week after he'd left hospital.

Spencer, what a godsend he'd been to him during the first part of his recovery. He'd just stood by and supported him even when he let out in frustration that he couldn't do anything for himself in case of worsening his back and never being able to walk again. When he'd blow up Spencer would just gently assure him that he was making progress and that he'd be able to do things for him soon also that he understood how frustrating it must be for him but things were getting better. He could never understand how Spencer could put up with such a grumpy, awkward bugger who'd hit out every now and again at not being able to do anything for himself. He had to really love him so incredibly and even though they were already married Aaron felt himself falling even more and this had only brought them closer than ever. He was also thankful he'd never flown off the handle in front of his two children.

Two weeks ago his sacrum had healed to such a state that he could begin to do things for himself thankfully and he'd had physical therapy appointments set up until he could walk again finally. He was more than thankful that he could now wheel himself about and had even attended an FBI psychological to see if he could get back to work even though he was aware he couldn't go into the field again until he was cleared to fly but all that mattered to him was being able to get back to work even if it was currently victimology in Garcia's office. He'd use his own office if the case was at home but he just wanted to get back to work as soon as possible. He wanted to feel useful rather than useless like he had for the past five months.

He was to start back at work today much to his relief. Spencer had promised him he'd help him with the steps up to his office. He'd been thankful and was relieved they'd be his only problem. He just hoped Cruz allowed him back to work. He was going out of his mind having to stay at home while his husband went into the BAU.

He had a meeting with Cruz this morning to see if he allowed him to get back to work. He really did hope today was his first day back and he hadn't been lied to.

Spencer got them both to the FBI headquarters. When they got in the receptionist tried to mask her look of shock as she saw Aaron arrive in a wheelchair. Aaron and Spencer just showed their badges and headed to the lift. Aaron shook off the looks of shock as he knew they were going to come but he wouldn't let them affect him. He was getting better and soon he wouldn't even need the wheelchair.

Once in the lift they travelled up to the same floor but parted ways once they opened up to the bullpen. Spencer headed to his desk while Aaron headed the corridor to Cruz's office wheeling himself all the way.

When he got there he gently knocked on the door and Cruz answered, "Come in."

Feeling a little awkward Aaron answered, "It's Agent Hotchner and your door's closed."He hated to remind people he was in a wheelchair. He still hated to be in the wheelchair and was determined he'd soon be out of it.

A few minutes later he heard him open the door and looked up to see he had so wheeled himself in after Cruz allowed him enough space to. Cruz smiled sadly to see Hotch back at work if currently wheelchair bound. Aaron wheeled himself towards the desk while Cruz went behind it.

"Good to see you, Aaron," he smiled slightly.

"You too, Matt," he smiled back.

"Talk about taking one for the Bureau."

"At least I can do things for myself now and I'm determined to be out of the chair soon enough."

Cruz picked up Hotch's psychological report and smiled, "I've had a look at your report and I don't see why you can't return to work today. Of course whilst in the chair you can't go in the field so you'll only be able to stay here..."

"I'm prepared for that. I'm even prepared to remain in either my office, Garcia's office or the bullpen until I'm cleared to fly. I just want to get back to work. I'm going stir crazy at home," Aaron smiled back.

"I bet. Well let me be the first to say welcome back Aaron," he smiled putting the report down.

"Thanks," he smiled back.

"I'll get the door for you."

He smiled up at him as he wheeled himself out of the office after Cruz had opened the door for him. He then wheeled himself down to the bullpen and smiled when he saw Rossi come to open the door for him.

"There's a face I remember," he smiled down at him. "Spencer, told me you're back."

"Back and raring to go," he smiled back.

"Are you really ready?" Dave asked concerned.

"Not you as well, Dave. I've already been through this with Spencer and Cruz. I'm fully prepared to stay behind in Quantico until the doctors deem that I can fly and I'm determined to get out of the wheelchair as soon as possible but I promise you as tempting as it is I won't push my recovery. The last thing I want is to be paralysed," Aaron assured him.

"Good good. Would you like me to help you up the stairs?"

"No offence Dave but I'd rather my husband carry me up there. You can carry the wheelchair though."

"Fine with me."

Aaron wheeled himself to the stairs then Spencer helped him into his arms and carried him up the stairs and into his office while Aaron gave the rest of the agents the famous glare daring them to say anything about his current condition. Spencer then placed him in his chair while Dave opened up the wheelchair next to his office chair and put the brakes on.

"Thank you and get back to work," Aaron smiled being back in his office chair and picking up his pen to get through the day's files.

"Yes sir," they saluted smiling but glad to see him back where he belonged in his office even if he still had a fair bit of recovering to get through before he could join them back in the field and chasing down the UnSubs like old times.


	28. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First case back

Work

Soon Dave heard a knock on his door and said, "Come in," wondering who it was. Hadn't anyone seen that Aaron was back? He'd been working as Acting Unit Chief in his absence but Aaron wasn't absent anymore. He was right next door raring to get back to work.

JJ came in holding a file and answered, "We have a case."

As she was about to open it and inform him he smiled, "Did you happen to have a look in next door?" When she looked confused he added, "He's back."

"He's back," she answered shocked. "I didn't know he was even out of the wheelchair yet."

"He's not," he replied. When she looked at him astonished he added, "He's passed his psychological and he has appointments made for his physical therapy. He just needs to get back into work. We all know how that feels."

She nodded. "Is he truly ready?" she asked concerned.

"Psychologically yes. Physical will follow. I know what you're thinking and I trust him this time when he says he won't push himself. He knows the consequences if he does."

She nodded then closed the folder. "Well, I'll see you in the conference room," she smiled.

He nodded and she headed next door. Aaron smiled as he heard the knock on the door and instructed her to come in. She smiled back at him then showed the folder and said, "We have a case."

"Where is it this time?" he asked so glad to be back.

"Someone's kidnapping, torturing and eventually strangling women in Salem, Oregon," she replied.

Guess he wasn't going on this one he thought as he answered resigned, "Get the team ready but uh JJ could you do me a favour first?"He always hated to ask for help but he needed someone to keep the door open.

As he used his arm strength to lift him up from his office chair and into his wheelchair she smiled, "Of course I'll hold the door open for you."

"Thanks JJ," he answered taking off the brakes and heading to the door which JJ was currently holding open for him. He then wheeled himself out while JJ followed.

He then wheeled himself down to the conference room while she gathered the team together. When he got in there he went to his old chair and placed the brakes back on and slid himself from the wheelchair into his old chair at the round table.

They all smiled as they saw him and Spencer discreetly folded up the wheelchair and placed it near the couch then sat back down beside his husband. He placed his hand over his underneath the table while everyone smiled, "Welcome back, bossman."

"Thanks. It's good to be back," he smiled back.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm getting there. Determined to be out of that wheelchair soon enough but I promise you all I won't push myself. I know I have in the past but believe me the last thing I want is to be paralysed..." When he saw them all nod he added, "Now let's get on with this case."

They nodded and JJ picked up the remote. She explained to them how three blonde, young women had been kidnapped for three days then their bodies had been found by the police station with stab wounds, burns and strangled. Though they'd suffered multiple stabbings and burns the CODs had come out as strangulation.

"Wheels up in 30 minutes," he smiled.

"Bossman, you can come work in my office since you can't fly. Keep me company," Garcia smiled.

"Thanks Penelope. I was hoping you'd say that," he smiled back.

Spencer then brought the wheelchair back and after opening it placed the brakes on. Aaron then picked himself up from the chair he was currently sitting in and using his arms placed himself back in the wheelchair. He then placed the brakes off and wheeled himself down towards his office and the steps in front while his team followed.

When they got to the stairs Spencer grabbed the handles of Aaron's wheelchair while Morgan went down the stairs a bit and grabbed the footplate with both his hands. Between the two of them they carried their boss and his wheelchair down the stairs while Rossi went into Hotch's office and grabbed him some of his files.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs Aaron wheeled himself to the door of the bullpen while his team followed. When they got to the door JJ opened it up for him and he wheeled himself out while his team followed him.

When they reached the lifts most of the team left for the jet while Garcia and Hotch wished them all to stay safe. He couldn't handle anything to happen to any of them while they were away especially his husband. They were his family and he'd be going with them if only he wasn't in this damn wheelchair.

"Come on, bossman, down to my dungeon of knowledge," Garcia piped up holding up the files Rossi had given her before they left.

He smiled slightly up at her and nodded knowing she was trying to ease how hard it was to see the team go without him because he simply couldn't while he was in a wheelchair. As much as he loved Garcia he vowed to himself he'd be out of the wheelchair soon and be chasing down the UnSubs physically with the rest of them.

He followed her down to her office and she held the door open for him. He placed his wheelchair near the side of her chair and she smiled at him trying to mask the pity she currently felt. Him not being out to go into the field currently felt like half of their boss was missing but they'd all help him back onto his feet so he could go back out there again as soon as possible.

Thankfully they kept them both in the loop so Aaron could make the final decisions of where they'd go with each new bit of information they discovered so he could stay in charge even if he wasn't with them physically. He was more than touched that they allowed him to be in charge even if he couldn't be with them except here in Quantico.

It was his call when they ended for the day and when he did he asked to privately speak to his husband and not over speaker phone. Spencer picked up the phone turning it off speaker phone.

"Darling, don't worry, you won't be on your own with the children tonight. I called Jessica on the plane here," Spencer said.

"Honey, I know you did. I just wanted to tell you to stay safe. Losing you would kill me."

"Darling, I will. You too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They then ended the call and Garcia smiled at her boss while he blushed a little. "What?" he asked.

"You and baby genius are just so cute," she squealed. He blushed even more so she added, "Come on, bossman, let's get you home."


	29. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's girlfriend has something to tell Aaron and Spencer

Epilogue

It had been a two years now since he'd returned to work and he was thankfully back on his feet. He'd been off the crutches for a year and a half now and it felt so good to be able to use his legs again. Though it had been hard and he'd often been tempted to push his recovery he was so glad he didn't. He knew if he had he'd have been paralysed and that was one thing he never wanted to be.

He'd been so thankful his team had been so patient with him. They'd always helped him to carry on working no matter how many crutches he had or if he was in the wheelchair. They'd supported him through each step towards his full recovery and been patient as he'd had his outbursts that his recovery was taking too slow. The most patient had been his husband and he was still glad he'd never lashed out at his children.

His children were growing up and making him prouder everyday. Jack was now sixteen and had begun dating a girl about the same age as him. He always brought her over to the house and Aaron and Spencer found they quite liked her too and thought their young romance was rather sweet and cute. Jennifer was even good with Maggie and she idolised her. To Maggie Jenny was like an older sister. There was nothing better she loved to do was play dolls with Maggie and hang out with her boyfriend.

Maggie was now four years old and would be starting school next year. They'd been thrilled they'd got her into the school Jack had gone to as he'd always enjoyed it there and it was one of the best schools in the area. Maggie was really excited about going and Jack had only made her more excited by telling her his memories of the school.

They were finally coming home today after wrapping a case that had lasted them almost a week. They'd had to fly out to Las Vegas and had thankfully been able to close the case yesterday. It had been the hardest case they'd had to solve yet as the UnSub had been extremely clever at covering his tracks and had kept changing his MO until Reid had finally cracked it. They'd arrested him only yesterday afternoon and Hotch had never been more proud of his husband.

As it had been Las Vegas Aaron and Spencer had decided to stay the night and visit Spencer's mother. Aaron had only met her a couple of times since he'd gotten together with Spencer but they got along really well. She was incredibly happy for the two of them and they'd even brought the children to meet her twice. They'd explained beforehand her schizophrenia but thankfully it hadn't really affected her while the kids were around and when it had they'd simply understood it was part of Nana Reid.

They got ready to leave to catch the jet when Diana hugged them both close to her. She then let them go and turned to Aaron. "You look after my son and bring the children next time. Such dear sweet children," she smiled at him.

"I will, ma'am," Aaron smiled back.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Diana?" she smiled.

"Always just one more time."

She smiled and they left promising they'd visit soon.

They headed off to the jet and joined the team there giving an update on Spencer's mother. They smiled hearing how well she was doing and got updates on all their nights too while getting onto the plane.

When they landed they all headed home. Thankfully because it had been a long, hard case Cruz had decreed they should all go straight home to their families and do their reports on the case tomorrow. Their had been a collective cheer when Aaron had passed on the good news since they'd all missed their partners and children terribly.

When Aaron and Spencer got home Maggie ran up to them while Jack and Jennifer followed. As Aaron picked up his four year old daughter he noticed his sixteen year old son was holding on tight to his girlfriend's hand while she leant into him for support. It was clear they had something to tell them but he worried what it was. Though they'd support them he hoped she wasn't pregnant.

"Daddy, you're home," Maggie exclaimed.

"Yes we are," he smiled back kissing her hair.

"Did you catch the bad guy?"

"Yes we did."

"Yay!"

Maggie soon went back to play with her dolls while Jack, Jennifer, Aaron and Spencer went to sit in the living room. Aaron and Spencer sat forward with their hands held together while Jennifer snuggled into Jack looking at his dads a little worried and scared. She knew they were in a gay relationship but would they accept the truth about her. She hadn't been this nervous since she started taking puberty blockers when she was thirteen.

"Are you pregnant?" Spencer asked believing he'd guessed it right but Jack and Jennifer looked down.

"What is it?" Aaron asked concerned noticing the change in them.

"We've never slept together," Jack answered a little embarrassed.

"I'm pretty sure I can't get pregnant anyway," Jennifer answered looking down at the floor kicking her feet.

Aaron took her hand and made him look up at her as he answered, "Jennifer, what is it? What is it you have to tell us?"

Taking strength from the fact Jack's dad was holding her hand she answered, "I'm anatomically a boy." Seeing he looked confused she added, "I'm transgender."

"Jenny, if this is too difficult to tell us you don't have to. We already love you as you are. Nothing will change that."

"I want to. Especially since I'm staying the weekend. I started transitioning just before I started high school as we thought it would be easier then. I've known I'm a girl from when I was five and preferred to play with girl's things than boys and wearing girl's clothes. I never understood why I couldn't. It took my parents time to accept but they readily helped me when I got to high school. When I was thirteen I started taking puberty blockers so I wouldn't become a man and recently I've begun taking oestrogen and estrogen to help me develop into more of a woman."

"We understand and we support you. We'll even support you through the rest of your transition. You're an incredibly brave young woman."

"Thanks," she blushed. "You feel so much like family to me I wanted to be completely honest. Also I didn't want you to think I'm a drug addict."

"We consider you family too and trust me none of us think you're taking drugs," Aaron assured her.

"Thanks," she smiled back.

Suddenly Maggie came in with her Barbie and piped up, "Who's taking drugs?"


End file.
